Broly's magical life
by diamondholder
Summary: what happens when Broly from the movie dragon ball super Broly is thrown into the magical world of fairy tail well you'll just have to read and find out. the only thing i'm revealing in this case is that the main paring will be Broly and Mirajane also rated M for later chapters.
1. Broly lands

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying my stories so far, I'm back with another new story. This story is inspired from Titanfall007's story titled a broly's fairy tail with quite a few differences with the main one being that Broly will only be in a relationship with one of the girls instead of 3 or more. Anyway, I don't have the time to explain all the differences that there will be but if you want to know first please go read Titanfall007's story or even just check him out. **

**The next thing please read the story as it goes on which with most of my stories there will eventually be a total of 30 or more chapters. Anyway, I don't have anything else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road."**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

(space, planet Vegeta)

On the surface of the planet known as Vegeta we see a couple people having a conversation with quite a few people who appear to be guards talking in what appeared to be a throne room. The person kneeling before the one who is sitting in the throne has gray hair, a scar over his left eye, wearing a purple, skin-tight undershirt, a green and white armor, a pink cloak covering his legs, white gloves, and boots in the same color scheme as his upper body armor.

"my lord you can't do this Broly is our ticket out from under Frieza's boot heel he could liberate the entire Saiyan race." The lord or king appears to be a male in his mid 40's with spiky black hair, a matching black beard, wearing black and yellow body armor with a dark blue skin-tight undershirt, a white cloak covering his legs, white and yellow boots, and wearing a blood-red cape.

"that power of his is the very reason we're sending him to planet vampa" said the king and the other known as Paragus paled. "you can't he'll never survive on that planet" replied Paragus and the king said "that is precisely why we are banishing Broly there if his power were to ever be out of control it could mean the end of the Saiyan race."

"if you're banishing my son to that hell hole then I'm banished as well" and he flew out through the throne room window. Once king Vegeta was sure that Paragus was out of earshot he said "Planta how long until the ship holding Broly departs" and the Saiyan Planta said "I just got confirmation that his pod has just finished being prepared."

"have then change the coordinates to a planet known as Earthland because if what I fear will happen soon, we'll need as many saiyans alive to continue our legacy" said king Vegeta.

(planet Earthland, forest east of Magnolia)

On the peaceful planet known as earthland we see a elderly man walking through the forest on an unusually warm day. This old man has gray hair parted down the middle, an equally gray mustache, wearing a white tee-shirt with a peculiar symbol on it, a pair of orange shorts, wearing pointed leather shoes, along with a orange jacket with sleeves ending in blue.

Unknown to the old man his peaceful walk was about to interrupted "man what a day it has been it's nice to get away from the guild sometimes." As he was thinking about how some of the members of his guild acted and got into fights for no reason most of the time, there was a large explosion near where he was.

As any normal person would he walked toward the explosion to satisfy his curiosity and what was in the crater in the ground surprised the old man. In the crater was a metal pod with a glass window on it and as the old man known as Makarov was going to investigate it what could only be described as a door on the pod opened.

Out of the pod stepped a boy who would be no older than 5 with black hair, wearing a set of body armor that was primary grey and yellow and went down to protect his thighs, white gloves, a pair of light blue shorts, and white and yello boots. The most peculiar thing about this boy was that he had a tail and he looked up to Makarov and said "where am I."

"well your in the middle of the forest east of the city of Magnolia" replied Makarov and the boy said "what planet is this" and Makarov said "the name of the planet is Earthland may I ask your name lad." The boy stared at him for the longest time as if to attest whether or not he could be trusted before coming to a conclusion "Broly."

Not sure if he was aware of his situation Makarov said "well Broly do you happen to know where your parents are" and Broly just looked into the sky. Makarov looked up as well and said "are they supposed to be coming any minute now" and Broly said "I'm not sure I know I was suppose to be sent to a planet named Vampa before it was suddenly changed to here."

"well until you find out where your parents are why don't you come to my guild it's a short walk away and you'll have food and a roof over your head" offered Makarov. Broly looked to be thinking it over for a few minutes before saying "it would be nice to not have to find a place to stay" and Makarov replied "then why don't you come with me."

As they were walking Makarov said "if you don't mind me asking why were you supposed to be heading to this planet you called Vampa" and he said "the ruler of my world wanted me banished for having too much power." Makarov could only feel anger at this supposed ruler who would banish a kid simply for having too much power before he responded "did he tell you why you were being banished for your power."

Broly looked at him and said "no but he did say I had an extremely high power level for someone my age" and Makarov said "could you maybe demonstrate this power." Broly whose trust for this old man seemed to be growing said "sure" and he looked for a good tree before punching it and causing it to fall over but before it hit the ground Broly shot a blast of energy at the tree which instantly vaporized it.

"that's quite a lot of power" responded Makarov who was doing his best to suppress his shock all the while thinking _"what kind of power is that it felt a little bit like magic and is most comparable to Gildart's crash magic." _"what exactly is a guild mister" asked Broly breaking the silence that had fallen over the area" and Makarov responded "it's a place where mages can find friends and work."

Broly was surprised at this "what kind of work do these mages do" and Makarov replied "well it can be anything from translating something to breaking a curse, to defeating a dark guild." "Dark guild" replied Broly with a questioning tone in his voice" and Makarov said "a dark guild is one that has been ordered to disband by the magic council for breaking one or multiple laws but still remain active."

As they continued to walk, they were assaulted by a bear and Makarov was slowly backing up hoping to avoid the bear attacking himself and Broly. However, to his immense shock and surprise Broly simply walked up to the bear and started patting him on the head. After a moment Broly said "don't worry mister the bear won't hurt you" and Makarov took a few hesitant steps toward the bear.

The bear turned to look at him but returned his attention to Broly who was still petting him and all he could think was _"this boy must have a true connection to nature in order to prevent the bear from attacking him." _"Can he come with us mister" and Makarov said "sure I don't see why not" and Broly then said "come on mister bear we're going into town."

The now trio walked for a little longer before entering a town "is this the town you mentioned before mister" and Makarov said "yes this Magnolia." "wow it's a big town" exclaimed Broly in awe" and Makarov said "to be honest this is pretty small compared to some of the other towns here in Fiore" and Broly asked "I thought this town was called Magnolia."

Makarov explained "yes this town is Magnolia but the country we're in is called Fiore" and Broly nodded in understanding and said "oh so this is like a small area of a planet while Fiore is pretty much a whole planet" and Makarov said "I've never heard anyone compare Fiore and Magnolia to planets but I guess you could say that."

After walking a little further, the trio are standing in front of a building that was mainly constructed out of wood with a sign about it saying Fairy Tail. "is this the guild you mention mister" asked Broly and Makarov responded "yes Broly welcome to Fairy Tail." Broly said "just out of curiosity why is it called Fairy Tail" and Makarov started explaining in a wise voice.

"do Fairies have tails do they even exist it's an eternal quest to find out just like how long the bonds we form with others last." As they all walked in and approached the counter to what could only be described as a bar Makarov turned to the barmaid. The barmaid had long flowing white hair, dark blue eyes, a warm smile on her face, wearing a long ankle-length marron dress along with a necklace with a blue stone in it.

"could you hand me the guild stamper Mira" and the barmaid now revealed to be named Mira said "sure thing master" and she rustled around under the counter for a moment before handing an ordinary looking stamper to Makarov. He then turned to Broly and said "well if you're wanting to join where do you want your mark and what color."

"I would love to join mister" and then appeared to be deep in though and after a moment said "I'd like the color to be dark green with a yellow outline but I just don't know where I want it." The growled lowly and Broly seemed to have somewhat understood him and said "you're right I probably don't want it anywhere that's predictable hmm how about over my left eye."

Makarov said "very well" and Broly closed his eyes and Makarov said "you'll feel a little bit of heat but that's just the mark being placed on your skin it'll feel normal as soon as the stamper is removed." After a moment Makarov removed the stamper and said "it's time to celebrate our newest member Broly" and the whole guild hall broke out into loud voices and a lot of drinks being ordered.

**Okay the first chapter is done in the next chapter I don't quite know what will happen but it'll be entertaining like I'm sure some of you think all of my chapters are and while most of you think a good portion of them are. Anyway this chapter takes place before Natsu joined the guild but don't worry this wouldn't be a fairy tail crossover without Natsu in it.**

**Before anyone asks while I don't think I need to explain this but this is not the original Broly who is in the first 3 movies that are centered around him. This is the Broly in the newish 2018 or 2019 movie I'm not sure which year it came out. Anyway this is going to be covering all of the most important arcs of fairy tail along with a few original ones.**

**Anyway I don't have anything else to say so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	2. Fire dragon, Monkey, and Bull

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story and my others so far, I'm back with another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be doing one of the dragon ball staples known as time skip and no I don't mean the technique used by hit from universe 6. Anyway I would like to thank the people who have reviewed on the first chapter because quite frankly the reviews always give me more confidence to continue with stories that I write.**

**Anyway I don't have anything else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling"**

(author input, location change, time change)

(Magnolia, 8 years later)

Outside the Fairy tail guild hall we see the young Saiyan called Broly walked back up to the front door of the guild along with his animal acquaintance, the bear he named Bandit due to the strange markings around his face. After throwing open the door Broly went straight to the job request board and went for what he considered and easy job.

The reason he considered the normal request board jobs easy was because of the fact that he had acquired the prestigious rank of S-class mage at the young age of 6. His normal pattern was 2 normal job requests take a break 1 S-class request another break period, then if he were asked, he'd help others with the job requests that they started.

However due to the fact that there weren't any job requests that looked like they were fitted for what he liked to do the most which was fighting for some reason unknown to him. So he went to the bar counter in order to grab one of his favorite drinks since he had landed on earthland so many years ago the straight up whisky.

As he is enjoying his drink with his back to the counter the door opens up he sensed two power levels which he recognized and one which he hadn't felt before. Before he could even start to postulate on what the most likely new recruit would be like the door seemed like it was kicked open and one of his friends Natsu shouted out "We made it back alive" and his flying blue feline Happy added on we're home."

The third person who was with them walked in and just started looking around and barely a minute had passed when Natsu had punched one of the members who was sitting at a table which sent the member flying. "you lied about that salamander in hargeon I'm going to kick you're ass" Exclaimed Natsu and the guy started trying to defend himself.

"hey I'm not the one to blame here it was just a rumor that I passed along" and Natsu responded "it was just a rumor" and he then slammed the guy even deeper into the pile of wood that was around him. It was then that all hell broke loose in the guild hall with multiple people starting fights with each other and others being caught in the crossfire.

As it normally happened when the two of them were in the guild hall together at some point Natsu and another member Gray started getting into a fight. As Gray was about to go into the fight another member Cana who was known most for her normally impossible ability to drink multiple barrels of alcohol in a single sitting called out to him "Gray your clothes."

He responded to her "I don't got time for that" as Gray officially challenge Natsu yet another member walked toward the fight and said "it's already noon and you men and crying like spoiled babies." However, his declaration was short lived when a combined attack from Natsu and Gray sent him flying and then even Loke who was known as the more peaceful type as a lady-killer went into the fight.

As Mira approached the new recruit or whatever she was she started freaking out as if she idolized her or something. After a moment of being a fan girl of Mira she said "uh shouldn't was try to stop this" and Mira responded "oh it's always like this I just leave them alone besides" but she was cut off by the massive form of Elfman who had entered the fight when Gray challenge Natsu flew through the air and slammed into her body.

She finished what she was saying "it's kind of fun don't you think" and then she fell out cold and as the new recruit was checking on her Gray was sent flying into her. Then Natsu stood over near where he had been twirling his underwear around a finger and Gray actually had the audacity to ask the new recruit if he could borrow her underwear and it was then that Broly felt he needed to intervene.

He stood up leaving his mug of whisky at the bar counter before remembering that Cana was there and then grabbed it and took it with him. With one hand he created a medium sized energy ball and was holding it and in his booming voice he said "if you don't stop this fighting this instant I will be forced to take drastic measures."

The rest of the members knew better than to get on Broly's bad side and almost immediately stopped fighting and he dispersed the energy ball and went back to his stool at the bar. With his advanced hearing he heard the new recruit say "holy crap he's tall" and then he turned to her and said "you know if you're going to talk about someone you might as well say it to their face" in a menacing tone.

She then started freaking out and said "oh sorry I was just surprised at how tall you are" and he said with a joyous smile on his face "I'm just messing with ya the name's Broly" before bursting out in laughter. She said "oh yeah really funny" and then the short old man whom Broly had been seeing as a father figure for most of his last 8 years here walked in examined the damage and turned to Broly and said "I assume you stopped the fight" with a no-nonsense voice.

"I didn't really want their battle dust as a mixed ingredient into my whisky" and Makarov nodded and said "well regardless thanks for stopping them. He then jumped up onto the railing of the second floor and of course being the elderly but lively man he was he almost made it without any consequences but he did manage to jump a little too high and hit his head on the ceiling for a moment.

"you've gone and done it again you bunch of clots just look at the amount of paperwork the council has sent me yet" and he held out a large pile of paper. "this is the biggest pile of complaints yet have you lost your minds all you kids are good for is getting the higher up's mad at me. However I say hell to the magic council" and he caused the papers to catch fire which he threw into the air at the time when Natsu was more than happy to consume.

"now listen up any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right magic isn't some miraculous power. It is a talent that only happens when the power in our bodies and the power from nature are in complete synchronization. To perform magic, you must have a strong mind and the ability to focus it should take over your entire being and come pouring out of your soul.

If all we do is worry about breaking rules then our magic will never progress don't let those blowhards on the council scare you follow the path you believe in and that's what makes the Fairy tail guild number one." After Makarov's speech Broly downed his whisky in one chug as the new recruit who he found out was named Lucy was getting her guild stamp.

He went over to the request board and started looking at the potential jobs which weren't looking too interesting to him at this point. He was about to go back to the bar for another thing of whisky he heard one of the member's kids talking to Makarov. "Why hasn't my father come back yet" and Makarov responded with "you're starting to work my nerves Romeo you're a wizard's son have some faith and wait patiently."

"but sir he's said he'd be back within 3 days and it's been over a week now" and Makarov replied "if I remember correctly, he took that job on mount Hakabi. "that's right and it's not that far from here so why won't someone go look for him" and Makarov said "look kid your father is a wizard and just like every other wizard here he can take care of himself now go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait."

Romeo then punched Makarov which caused him to be fall backwards onto the floor on the other side of the counter and Romeo ran out of the guild hall shouting **"I hate you all"** and Broly's being right beside her heard Lucy said "that must be tough" and he said "Believe me it is" and went toward the doors of the guild hall.

"I know it sounds like the master doesn't care but he really is worried" said Mirajane and just then there was a cracking wood sound from across the hall. The source of the cracking noise was Natsu slamming one of the requests he was looking at right into the board leaving a fairly large indent in it. A member who is always standing near the request board named Nab said "hey what do you think you're doing you almost broke the board Natsu."

Nab removed himself from his normal post by the request board and said to Makarov "this doenst look good master I bet both him and Broly and going up to mount Hakabi right now." A random member sitting at a table said "when is the kid going to grow up" and Nab replied "who knows going after Macao will only hurt his pride."

"remember Nab we can not choose another's path just leave them be" and Lucy asked outloud "why did Natsu and Broly get so upset." "probably because the two of them and Romeo have so much in common I think they see themselves in Romeo. Just because we're member of Fairy tail it doesn't mean we don't have our own personal issues we've all had our fair share of suffering and loss.

Later on in a chariot heading toward Mount Hakabi we see Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Broly (which Broly is kind of comedic with how big he is) and Broly asked "just out of curiosity why did you come with us." "I thought maybe I could help" replied Lucy and then looked at Natsu "wow you really do have a bad case of motion sickness don't you it's just another reason to feel sorry for you."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean" Natsu asked clearly somewhat offended by that statement and Lucy said "never mind forget I said anything." Inside her head she remembered what Mira had told her about Natsu and Broly "many years ago Natsu's father left and never came back. Well technically it wasn't his real father but the one who raised him he was actually a dragon when he was a little boy a dragon found him wandering the forest.

He took him in and taught him all about language, culture, and magic but one day the dragon disappeared and never returned. In the case of Broly I don't think he ever really knew his parents when he was five about 13 years ago master found him in a crater while it hasn't been confirmed most of us have the theory that he's actually an alien who was sent here for some reason that's unknown to us.

The carriage had just stopped suddenly and Lucy said "I guess we must be there" and Natsu who seemed to be instantly over his motion sickness started breathing small fire out of his mouth and said "oh yeah I can move again." Broly then smacked him on the head and said "quit with the breathing fire thing man the last thing we want is for you to burn down this carriage although if you had it your way there would be no modes of transportation I guess."

The person driving the carriage said "sorry this is as far as I can get you" and they opened the doors and Lucy said "what kind of place is this it's like a frozen wasteland." As they started their trek Lucy started complaining almost the instant they got out of the cabin of the carriage. "why is it so cold I know we're on top of a mountain but it's summer it shouldn't be this cold anywhere how are you two not cold."

Natsu said "I'm a fire dragon slayer so I can generate my own heat" and Broly added on "and what I use to fight which is called Ki magic allows me to stand up to the most extreme conditions whether or not it be cold or heat." Lucy then seemed to think of something and pulled a key off her key chain on her hip and called out "Open gate of the clock Horologium" and I giant clock appeared from the sky.

She then opened the face of the body of the clock and climbed inside of it and Happy flew into the clock right behind her and the body of the clock closed. Natsu said "what's going on in there" and the clock replied "I'm staying in here and I'm not coming out until we get back where it's colder" and Broly said "you really think that's a good idea that makes you more of a target while you're in there."

She got a shocked look on her face and after a moment the clock disappeared and she said "I honestly didn't think of that" and Broly said "now if you're done making yourself an easier target, I've got something that can help you." He then held out a hand in her direction and powered up a greenish-bluish ball of energy in her direction and she said "uh what are you doing with that."

Instead of responding he shot it up in the sky and after a few seconds it came back down and was about to strike the ground it instead spread out through the small area the trio were in and created a dome of energy. "what exactly was that" asked Lucy and Broly responded "I just created an energy dome that absorbs the little bit of heat from the area around us and increases the amount in this dome creating an enclosed heat area.

She then gawked at him and he said "it's better than what you were planning to do since it would have made you an easy target. She then ignored that and said "what kind of crazy job would force Macao to come all the way out here" and Natsu responded "he came to slay a Vulcan it's a big monster" and Broly said "they may be big but they don't put up a good fight."

"are good fights all you think of" and he said "no I also think about food and whisky" and she just followed after them in bewilderment." Natsu then started shouted "Macao are you out here" and Broly just smacked him on the back of his head. "What the hell was that for" and Broly said "don't you remember what I've told you if you start shouting on a mountain with snow around you you'll cause an avalanche."

He just stared at Broly and said "what's an avalanche" and as Broly was about to explain they were both attacked by a Vulcan." As the Vulcan punched the ground it caused Broly and Natsu to fall over and it walked over to Lucy and said "I like human women" and Natsu said "so it can talk." Lucy then started yelling "don't just stand there hurry up and help me" and Broly said "really Natsu that's our first priority."

Near the summit of Mt. Hakabi, we find Lucy sitting in the middle of an ice floor with the Vulcan dancing around her "what did I ever do to get myself into this mess and why is this monkey so excited." The Vulcan eventually stopped doing its happy dance and was about to do something to Lucy and it was a good think that it had done it's happy dance.

The reason for that is because it gave Natsu and Broly the chance needed to catch up and started Natsu charged in like an idiot and said "hey you dirty ape where's Macao." However, charging in was the stupidest thing he could have done due to the fact that he slipped and slid into a wall and in slight pain he said "spill monkey where's my friend."

The Vulcan stared at him in shock and he said "you can understand me right he's a human man" and the Vulcan put a finger on it's chin in thought." Natsu said "that's right where are you hiding him" and Lucy responded "don't you think you're jumping to conclusions." However, the Vulcan then started pointing at a hole in the wall while waving his other hand in a come-hither motion.

Natsu said "hold on I think he's going to show me" and he stuck his front half out of the hole but the Vulcan pushed him out while Natsu was shouting for Macao." However, in a moment Natsu came flying back in through the hole and Lucy said "since when can you fly" and it was revealed that Broly was holding him up and pushed him through a hole first."

Broly then said to Natsu "how many times do I have to tell you don't fall for the enemy's tricks" and he said "I actually thought he was going to show me where Macao was." Broly said "in that case you're an even bigger idiot then I thought." The Vulcan then jumped into the air and said "my women" and tried to smash Natsu in the ground only for Natsu to block it.

Natsu said "now you listen here I consider everyone in the Fairy tail guild my friend whether it's Makarov and Mira or even those jerks Gray and Elfman. Happy and Lucy too they're all my friends and that's why I'm not leaving without Macao" and he kicked the Vulcan in the stomach with a flaming foot while Broly powered up another energy ball in his hand and said "that goes double for me" and he shot the energy ball at the Vulcan which knocked it into an icy wall upside down."

As Broly landed on the ground Lucy said "wasn't this monkey suppose to tell us where you friend was" and Natsu said "heh guess we went overboard huh Broly." Lucy said "well I don't think he'll do much talking now" and Broly said "wait for it" and Lucy said "uh wait for what." The Vulcan's body then started glowing and after a moment a magic circle appeared in front of it and after the light faded it was revealed to be Macao."

Natsu said "I don't get what just happened" and Lucy said "that perverted monkey was your friend the whole time" and Broly said "I figured it was something like this." When Lucy gave him, a questioning look he said "while Vulcan's have a large amount of power, they are unable to survive long so they need to take over other beings in order to survive which essentially make them body snatchers.

So, since this was considered an easy job I figured something like this happened when Macao didn't come back for a few days I've just waiting for the right moment to actually act on this theory." Lucy looked at Broly in shock and said "how could have done nothing when you had a feeling that your friend was in danger" and Broly replied "since I'm able to gauge how strong someone is by feeling their life energy I didn't do nothing I was keeping an eye on his power level even from half way across the kingdom.

However, I had a feeling something was wrong on my last mission so I finished it without holding back like I normally do in fights with the people in the guild hall if they're stupid enough to challenge me." Lucy could have sworn she saw Broly glance at Natsu and when she gave him a questioning look, he merely nodded."

As they laid out the blanket that Lucy had pretty much stolen from Natsu's pack and put Macao on it Natsu had started patching him up from what the Vulcan pack had done to him. After about 20 minutes Happy said "it looks like he put up a pretty good fight before that Vulcan got to him." Natsu then started talking to him "come on Macao don't die on me Romeo's waiting on you open your eyes."

After his eyes opened albiet slowly the first thing he said was "man I'm so pathetic I took down 19 of those brutes but the 20th one is the one that got me. I'm too embarrassed to go home and face Romeo now" Broly then spoke up for the first time since they started patching Macao up "you're not pathetic anyone who can take down 19 of those vile beasts is one of the stronger people in my book.

Not to mention that I doubt Romeo would see you as pathetic now come on Romeo is waiting for you" and Broly held out his hand and Macao grasped it. After a walk down the mountain and back into two since Broly wasn't sure it Macao was able to handle flying since he could have flown them down the mountain they arrived in front of Macao's house.

As they arrived Romeo was sitting on the steps leading up to the house and when he saw that Natsu, Lucy, Macao, and Broly was back he started running toward his father. However, he was stopped for a moment by Broly and said "I know you're happy to see your father but he's injured so be careful with him" and he moved his hand from Romeo's path.

Romeo then started crying into the coat that Macao was wearing "you're back I'm so sorry dad" and Macao said "no I'm sorry for worrying you." Romeo said "I can handle it I'm a wizard's son after all" and Macao said "the next time those bullies pick on you here's what I want you to say can your old man defeat 19 monsters by himself because mine can."

As the others were leaving Romeo called after them "Natsu, Happy, Broly thanks for your help" and Natsu said called back "no problem kid" and Romeo then called after them again "Lucy thanks for helping them bring my daddy back to me" and she just turned back and waved at Romeo."

**Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be going over the events of the episode of Fairy tail titled infiltrate the Everlude mansion. Also I'm going to be changing something instead of sticking with the whole no person's P.O.V. in this story since it's more difficult than I imagined it would be I'm switching back to someone's P.O.V. if not multiple people's P.O.V.'s in story chapters.**

**I got a review asking why Broly is more calm then normal Saiyans well the reason for that is due simply to the fact that he'd had Makarov and other calm guild members raising him since he landed on Earthland and another factor to his calmness is the fact that he found a furry companion since studies have shown that people who are under a ton of stress relax more if they have a pet with them.**

**Anyway I don't have anything else to add so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	3. infiltrate Everlude mansion

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of Fairy tail episode 3 titled Infiltrate the everlude mansion. I know there will be quite a few changes but I don't know how much we're going to be having but just keep that in mind.**

**Anyway I don't have anything else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Broly's P.O.V.

After waking up after the easy mission from the day before and I decided to find out where Lucy was living and I figured the easiest way of doing that was to sense her power level. However, that was a little bit of a problem since I hadn't known her long enough to be able to pick her out of the hundreds of thousands of people who lived in Magnolia.

So, the next best option was to get the address from Mira since I knew the guild kept a record of where the guild members lived for emergencies. As I got my normal style of clothes on which consisted of a loose-fitting black shirt, black jeans, and black boots on I flew to the guild hall and when I opened the doors and walked up to the bar Mira said "I take it you want your usual."

I said "not this time I was wondering if you could tell me Lucy's address" and she opened up a small box that seemed to be kept under the bar in the hall. After a moment she said "ah here we go it's 2810 n strawberry street" and I said "thanks" and headed back out. After flying toward N strawberry street, I landed on the ground in an alleyway and started searching for 2810.

As I got outside this two-story apartment building, I heard some crashing and I could easily pick out Natsu's energy level almost instantly. I then flew up to the window and managed to squeeze my way though it and called out "Natsu I know you're in here." He then poked his head up from a pile of books since it appeared, he hit a bookcase and all the books on it fell on top of him.

I said "did you just come in through the window" and he said "yeah what's the big idea" and I grabbed him by the back of his sleeveless vest that he always wears and Happy from the scruff of his neck. I directed them toward the window and flew us out of it and I said "now we're going to try this the right way Natsu haven't you learned your lesson yet."

He said "what are you talking about" and I responded "if you go in through someone's window then they are more likely to call the rune knights, if that were to happen that would give our guild a bad name." he said "yeah but you just did the same" and I said "that was because I heard crashing so I figured I'd find out what was going on" and he mumbled under his breath "you must be great from that glass house of yours."

As I landed on the ground and deposited him and Happy I charged up a very low level blast and said "you care to repeat that" and he started sweating bullets and said "no sir." I dispersed the energy ball and said "don't forget that I'm significantly stronger than you which is why I'm an S-class." We then walked to the only door since Lucy's apartment was on the second floor and after a moment of her getting dressed since I saw that she had only been wearing a towel she let us in."

After she made some tea, we were all sitting at this table which may have looked a bit weird for me considering how tall I was. She said "look I just moved in and I'm not really ready for guests so not to sound rude but if you could just finish your tea and leave that'd be great." Natsu mumbled under his breath "talk about cold hearted" and Happy agreed with him "yeah ice cold" and I said "Natsu we're guests at this point.

I get where she's coming from remember how many times, I had to kick you out of my place when I first moved before I officially invited you over." Lucy said "just how many times did that happen" and I replied "about 20" and Natsu said "you're exaggerating that" and I said "no really for each time I kicked you out I put a little mark in my wall and the number of marks is 20."

Lucy said "wow I'm kind of surprised that you are that persistent Natsu" and he said "I just wanted you to train me so I can become an S-class as well." I responded "it's not like I can teach you to become an S-class" and Lucy who seemed curious at this point asked "why not if you're already an S-class." I said "it's because since I don't use the same kind of magic that either of you use, I can't teach you what I did to become an S-class in the trial."

Natsu said "they why won't you teach me your kind of magic" and I said "as a wise person once said I fear the man who has done a single move a hundred times more than the man who has done a hundred moves 1 time each." Happy said "what does that mean" and Lucy said "what it means is that stick with your own skill set and get better with your own spells rather than learning another magic just because you think it's cool."

Natsu who seemed bored with what we were talking about suddenly perked up and said "hey I know why don't you show us those weird little key guys you like to collect." She said "for your information their called celestial spirits" and Happy said "how many of these celestial spirits do you have contracts with anyway" and she proudly held up her key ring and said "6 so far."

I said "that is quite impressive because while I didn't personally take an interest in celestial wizardry I've read that there are some out there that are lucky to have contracts with 3 of them as it is. If I remember correctly those gold ones are the rarest kind of keys aren't they" and Lucy said "yep the silver one are the ones you can find in any story almost.

Of the silver I've got Horologium the clock, Crux the southern cross, and lyra the harp, the gold ones as Broly mentioned are the rarest since there's only one of each of them in existence. The gold ones I've got are Taurus the golden bull, Aquarius the water bearer, and Cancer the giant crab." The moment she said giant crab Natsu and Happy's mouths started watering and Natsu repeated "giant crab" and Happy said "giant crab legs."

Lucy then said in a whisper to me "I've never met anyone as obsessed with food as these two" and I said "to be fair crab legs are pretty good however I've only had them a few times." she said "so you're obsessed with food too then" and I said "oh no believe me I may eat more than most but that's because I've got a high metabolism so if I were to eat as much as you consider a full meal my body would burn right through it in about an hour."

She then said "oh that reminds me I've still got to make a contract with the celestial spirit I bought in hargeon I don't suppose you fellas would like to see how a celestial wizard makes a contract with a celestial spirit." Before Natsu could said something either stupid or rude I said "we'd be honored to" and she then pulled out a key with a picture of what looked like some sort of animal that wasn't a bird with a beak.

She then started the spell that I guessed first summoned a celestial spirit when you make a contract with then "I call upon thee in the world of the celestial spirits I beckon you to my side at once pass through the gate." Then the ground under her started glowing and a mist came out of it before Lucy swung the key in a dramatic fashion "open gate of the canis minor Nikola."

After a moment and the sound of a doorbell this snowman looking thing complete with the carrot nose that was wobbling all over it's body appeared. Natsu and Happy said together in sync "nice try" and she said "I meant to do that" and then she started hugging the celestial spirit and said "oh you're such a cutie-pie aren't you."

Natsu said "you really think so" and Lucy said "it doesn't take much magic power to get these guys through the gate so a lot of wizards actually keep then as pets." Happy said "you know this whole pet thing doesn't sit well with me" in a hushed voice to Natsu and Natsu was fueled the flame more and said "not with a weird master like Loony here."

Lucy said "my name is Lucy and I can still hear you" and then I bonked both of them on the head which considering how badly I beat Natsu in the past they didn't even try to retaliate. Lucy then put the spirit down and grabbed a notepad and pen and started asking the spirit when it was available." After writing down when it was available and Natsu said "this is really boring."

Happy said "that was pretty easy" and Lucy said "it may seem silly to you but it's really important a celestial wizards contract is dependent on the promise that's made between the celestial wizard and the spirit which is why I've always made it a point to keep my promises. Now I've just got to come up with a name" and Happy said "isn't the name Nikola" and Lucy said "no that the name of the species oh I've got it."

She then turned to the spirit and stretched her arms out and said "come here Plue" and Natsu and Happy said "Plue huh" and I said "I guess that's a good name." Lucy said "I think it's just the cutest little name isn't that right Plue" and Natsu said "are you sure he's cool with that." Lucy responded "of course he is why wouldn't he be" and Happy said "so even though his sign is the little dog he doesn't bark that's weird."

Lucy said "well I don't hear you meowing over there" and that caused me to start laughing and I said "she's got you there Happy." Plue then jumped out of her arms and started doing some sort of dance and she said "what's he doing" and Natsu said "man Plue you're right about that." Lucy started freaking out and said "you can understand him" and I said "I don't think he can he's just saying that so you freak out."

Natsu then just stared at her for a long moment and she said "what are you doing" and he then shot back up and said "okay then it's settled you'll be a part of our team." She repeated "team" in a questioning voice and Happy said "aye even though everyone in the guild is allied to one another some of the members who get along really well get together and form teams within the guild.

That way jobs that are too hard for a single person can get done by a team" and Lucy said "awesome let's do it" and I said "uh Natsu are you forgetting something." He looked like he was thinking really hard for a moment and said "uh no I don't think so" and I said "in order to add new members to a team all the members of the team have to agree."

Lucy said "what exactly do you mean" and I said "I'm part of the team he mentioned" and Lucy said "well what's you're vote." I said "I'll put my vote in for you to join since we seemed to get along when we went to save Macao despite you complaining about the cold most of the time." Both her and Natsu did the team handshake which I normally didn't participate in since I most of the time unintentionally sent people through walls."

Natsu said "okay let's get started I've already picked out a job for us" and I said "could I see that job for a moment" and he handed me the flier that was in his hand." I said "okay so we're going to shirotsume town for this job" and I handed the flier back to him which Lucy promptly snatched out of his hand. She said "no way 200,000 jewel just for taking a book from a rich guy named duke Everlude."

Lucy then read what I had read but didn't point it out "please note that Duke Everlude is a dirty old man who is currently looking for maids with blonde hair." Natsu said "well I think we know a blonde hair girl" and Happy said "yep and I bet we could find her a maid's uniform." I said "you two are despicable tricking her like that" and Lucy said "that's just not fair" and Natsu said "it's a good thing celestial wizards don't go back on their word.

So in other words you're stuck with us" and Lucy said "but you tricked me" and Natsu said "aw lighten up now get into character and start addressing Happy as master." I said "don't bother listening to him he's just an oaf" and Natsu said "you want to get into it man" while igniting his fist and I simply created a low powered Ki ball and he almost immediately extinguished his flaming hand.

I said "I thought so well let's get going" and I got up after downing the rest of the tea that was in my cup and started walking toward the door with Natsu and Happy behind me and Lucy following closely to them. As we rented a carriage to get to shirotsume and Natsu's motion sickness started kicking in Lucy decided to turn his idea around on him "are you enjoying your carriage ride master is there anything I can get for you" in a fake sweet voice.

He said "I could really use a barf bag right now" and Happy being the child he is started waving his paws around frantically and cried out "I claimed the part of the master so I should be giving the orders." Lucy then said "shut up you stupid feline" and I said "you know Happy if you stop talking like that right now I'll give you the fish I brought with me."

He said "deal" and I handed him the fish from the separate compartment of my traveling bag that I always brought and Lucy then said "hey Natsu I've been wondering something." He said "yeah" and she said "why did you pick me to join your team" and he said "because you seem like a nice person but you're just so weird."

She must have thought something about what he said because she said "anyway I'm stoked about my first real job I know I'm going to rock it." Happy then turned away from the fish for a moment and said "I thought you were mad about it at first." She said "yeah I was angry at first but if this perv likes pretty girl then I'm perfect for the job" and Happy said "all you humans like kind of alike to me."

Lucy seemed shocked by that but shook it off and said "I think we should work out our pay scale since I'm doing all the work, we split it 70, 10, 10, and 10" and I said "I don't care either way." Happy then chose that moment to smart off "you only want 10 percent" and she said "I'm the 70" and after about another 20 minutes we arrived in town."

As we were walking through town Natsu said "man that is the last time I ride in one of those" and Happy said "you say that every time." I added on "yeah you've said that at least 30 times since we formed our team" and he just said "man I'm starving." Lucy said "can't you just eat your own fire" and I said "oh you shouldn't have said that" and Natsu who was offended said "oh yeah that's a great idea why don't you just eat Plue or your cow guy while we're at it."

Lucy said "why would I do that" and Natsu responded "it's kind of the same thing" and Lucy said "so let me get this straight you can eat fire just not your own that's kind of lame." Natsu then perked up at the sight of a restaurant and said "hey let's stop here and get a bite to eat" and Lucy said "nah I'm okay but you three enjoy."

Natsu said "what's with her we should be eating as a team" and I said "well it's not like everyone has the same appetite as you and me." We then went into the restaurant and ordered a good amount of food. After the food arrived Natsu said "make you save all the fat and stuff for Lucy" and Happy said "yeah from the look of it that's what she likes the most" and I just slapped him upside the head for that insult since I managed to pick up on her power right behind us.

Lucy then said "hey what's the suppose to mean" and out of the corner of my eye I saw that she had changed clothes into a standard maid's outfit. Natsu said "oh hey Lucy" and then realized what she was wearing and she said "come on boy's don't be shy I know I look super cute in this uniform." Natsu and Happy looked shocked at what she said.

She then started doing the normal maid attitude and said "have you had enough food master or should I bring you some more your wish is my command." Happy said "what do we do we were joking about the costume but she took it seriously" and Natsu said "we just have to go along with it don't say anything" and Lucy said "I can hear you" just barely audible."

After finishing lunch, which I paid for and gave about a 500 jewel tip which the person seemed shocked over, we went to the client's place. When we entered and sat down, he said "hello my name is Kaby Melon" and Happy said "he said Melon" and Natsu said "man you have a tasty name." Lucy said "quiet don't be rude guys" and Kaby said "don't worry I get that a lot well first things first let me tell you about the job.

It's pretty straight forward really duke everlude has a book called daybreak in his possession I would like you to burn it for me." Natsu said "no prob I'll burn the whole place down if you want" and Happy said "he really likes fire" and Lucy said "I'm not going to prison for arson because of the two of you" and I said "I'm going to have to agree with Lucy on this one."

Lucy said "may I ask why sir" and Natsu said "for 200,000 jewel who cares" and Kaby interjected "the reward has been raised to 2,000,000" and the others seemed shocked at this while I was kind of suspicious of this. Natsu said "wow 2,000,000 split 4 ways I stink at math but that's a lot" and Happy said "I got it 666,666 for you, me, and Broly and Lucy gets all the rest."

Lucy then freaked out on them "but that leaves me with nothing" and I said "the total we'd all get is 500,000 jewels." Lucy then looked at Kaby and said "why did you raise the reward" and he said "because it means that much to me that book must be destroyed at any cost." Natsu's head then ignited and he said "oh yeah I'm fired up now come on Lucy" and he ran out of the house draggling Lucy behind him.

I said "sorry for my friend's quick exit" and Kaby said "it's no problem at all he's just excited" and I said "we'll get this book destroyed in no time at all." I then bowed to him and walked out calmly and then went running after Natsu as soon as I was off the property. As I finally caught up with him, he was standing behind a tree in front of duke Everlude's property.

Lucy was standing at the gate and said "Excuse me I heard you have a position for a maid available" and Natsu whispered behind her "don't screw up" and then the ground behind Lucy came up slightly before crashing back down and a giant women jumped into the air and landed behind Lucy. She turned around and after a moment the maid said in a manish voice "so you're a maid" and Lucy said "uh yes."

The giant maid said "I assume you're here because you saw the ad that the master placed in the paper" and as soon as she said that a short, round man appeared from behind Lucy this time. After a series of noise the man I assumed was Everlude said "did I hear master let's see what we've got here" and Lucy said "I hope you like what you see" and after long moment of him staring at her he said "I'll pass now scram ugly."

The giant maid who had picked Lucy up said "you heard him scram ugly" and then Everlude turned around and said "a man of my standing has certain standards to uphold which is why I choose the fairest of the fair." More appeared behind him and they were all butt ugly and to be honest I was half tempted to fire at them since they were being kiss-asses toward Everlude but decided against it considering only wizards like Natsu would have the strength to even survive any of my attacks.

As Lucy eventually came back over to us after that ape-like maid put her down and Natsu said "you just couldn't do it could ya" and she said "I tried but that idiot wouldn't know beauty if it bit him in the ass." I said "to be fair I agree with you even though I'm not attracted to you" and she said "what do you mean" and I said "I'm only attracted to strong-willed women and from what I've seen you're not all that strong willed."

Natsu when said "okay then guess it's time to resort to good old plan T" and I almost facepalmed at that since I knew him all too well when it came to plans of his. Lucy however said "yeah that big old fat jerk is going to pay for this" before realizing what Natsu said "wait a sec what's plan T." Happy said "take them by storm" and Lucy said "that's not a plan" and Natsu said "why not we have our own tank."

I said "while I may be able to take a lot of damage I'm not going to destroy this guy's place if I can help it since a trail of destruction always seems to follow us." I flew up toward the roof and started looking for potential entry points while Lucy was behind a tree changing into the clothes she wore when we first started the mission.

I came back down just as she had finished changing and I said "there are some windows up on the roof that we could enter through if Natsu were to melt them." I grabbed Lucy while Happy grabbed Natsu and we landed on the roof while Natsu knelt down and melted the glass of a window and he said "you know this isn't exactly taking them by storm."

I said "that's not what we're doing remember we're trying to avoid being noticed so we have to sneak around" and Natsu said "I still think we should have busted through the front door." Lucy said "I already told you I'm not going to jail because of you" and Natsu said "but I thought you wanted revenge on the jerk" and she said "oh I'll get my revenge.

Not only am I going to burn his book but I'm going to use his toothbrush to clean his toilet" and I said "really, you'd be doing maid-like work for him as revenge. I doubt he'd even notice if you were to use his toothbrush especially since we're sneaking in so I wouldn't do that if I were you." As we entered which was a little difficult for me with my immense size but we were in some sort of storage room.

After a moment Happy, who had put on this skull looking mask thing jumped out and scared Lucy have to death since she was leaning against a wall. Natsu said "looking mighty fierce there Happy" and Happy responded "Aye sir" and I said "yeah you also managed to scare the other member of our team half to death."

Happy said "it's just because she's so easy to scare" and I gave him a pointed look and he went over to Lucy after taking the mask off and said "I'm sorry" and she said "never do that again." We went down a ladder since the storage room seemed to be an attic of sorts and after we got to the second floor we were sneaking around looking in each and every room.

Natsu said 'are we going to have to search every room in this stinking place" and Lucy said "well yeah" and I said "we don't know which room is the library so we couldn't destroy the book without knowing where the library is." Natsu said "I think we should take a hostage and force them to tell us where the book is" and Lucy said "the whole point of this is not to be seen you have to stealthy like a ninja."

Just as Natsu was in a fantasy world about being a ninja the carpet near the end of the balcony we were on came up and it was the four butt ugly maids and they said "intruder alert Virgo" and they all came at us. They however had a rude awakening when Natsu just punched all four of them back with a single flaming punch while Virgo which I assumed the large maid was called looked like she was prepared to do a belly flop on us.

It turned out I was right as she actually did a belly flop on top of Natsu and he managed to lift her up and throw her in the air. I then jumped up barely and kicked her right into the stand that the giant golden statue of Everlude was on. Natsu who seemed to have put his scarf over his head and mouth so only his eyes were showing and he said "we mustn't let ourselves be discovered we are ninja" and Happy added on "ninja."

Lucy said "ninja's are suppose to be quiet you guys" and I said "seriously if Everlude didn't know we were here already he sure as hell does now with all the noise we made." Lucy and Natsu were opening a door and it led to a giant library and Natsu said "there are many books in this library" and Happy said "aye there are."

Lucy just seemed to be in awe at the sheer size of it and said "who would have thought that Everlude was a major bookworm." I said "this makes the mission slightly harder but I've got something that might be able to find the book for us" and Lucy said "what do you mean." I said "I've been working on a new move since I use Ki magic, I've developed a new spell that might work.

Natsu said "how does this spell work" and I said "I spread my energy around the room we're in and if I focus hard enough on what I want to find it should show us where it is." Natsu said "well do it so we can burn it faster" and I spread my energy in an whole room shaped sphere with the four of us inside of it because that made it easier to make sure my spell didn't have any side effects on any of us.

After a moment I dispersed the energy bubble and the whole room looked the same except for a shining book in the middle of a whole bunch of books. I went over and grabbed it which the moment I did it stopped glowing and I saw that it was indeed daybreak which was the book we were suppose to destroy.

I said "okay let's incinerate this" and Lucy snatched it from my hand and said "hold on I didn't know this was written by Kemu Zaleon" and Natsu said "who" and Lucy said "Kemu Zaleon was a great wizard and an extraordinary novelist I'm such a big fan of his. I was certain I had read every single sentence he had ever written but this must be an unpublish novel" and Natsu said "who cares it burns all the same to me."

Lucy looked shocked at this and said "don't you dare touch it this is a great piece of literature you better stay away from it pyro." Happy said "but what about our mission" and Lucy said "just forget about the stupid mission" and Happy said "failure is not an option." As Natsu and Happy were advancing on her she said "come on guys let's just say we burned it I'll keep it a secret I swear."

Natsu said "I'm not a liar" and Happy said "aye" in a creepy voice and just as he said that there was a deep voice and it said "oh my what do we have here." The voice turned out to belong to Everlude who burst out of the floor and said "so you thief's are looking to pilfer daybreak from me are you." Natsu then turned to Lucy and said "you see slowpoke this is all your fault" and I said "no one is to blame since we couldn't have foreseen this happening."

Happy then addressed Everlude "don't you think it would have been easier to come in through the door" but he was ignored. Everlude said "I knew you low life wizard types were coming around here to steal something of mine but I never would have guessed it would be that stupid book." Natsu said "stupid" and Lucy after a moment of silence said "this works out great if it's so stupid I guess it's okay if I have it."

Everlude, much like a child said "it's mine you can't have it so get your grubby mitts off" and Lucy said under her breath "greedy gut" and Everlude responded "quiet ugly." That caused her to fall down out of being called ugly for some reason and Natsu said "would you give me book so we can get this over with."

Lucy said "no way I'm not giving it to you" and getting tired of this I raised my voice slightly and said "Lucy our job is to get rid of that book whether it's burning it or incinerating it or whatever as long as it's destroyed." She said "well at least let me read it first" and she sat down on the floor and opened the book" and I said "how are you able to read at this time."

Everlude said "I've had enough how dare you put your filthy hands on my possessions now come forth vanish brothers." A bookcase then split in two revealing a hidden passage behind it and two people appeared from it one of them had a giant frying pan strapped on his back for some reason. One of them said "you called for us sir" and the other said "can you believe these little punks are from the Fairy tail guild talk about a bunch of runts."

Happy then said "that sign means their from the southern wolves a mercenary guild" and I said "first off I'm surprised that you know that since you seem so preoccupied with fish all the time, and second I thought I disbanded that guild by destroying their guild hall and sending all of their member to jail." The taller of the two mercenaries looked at me and said "you thought wrong you see when you disbanded our guild we were out of town on job and we swore to take revenge on the person who put the rest of our guildmates behind bars."

Natsu said "so you have some bodyguards huh" and Lucy who seemed completely immersed in that book said "oh wow" and Everlude said "the southern wolves are always hungry for fresh gam say your prayers thief's" Lucy said "hey you two try to hold them off for a while I think this book has some sort of secret" and I said "I'll be able to hold them off on my own Natsu you go for Everlude" and he said "right" and Lucy ran out a door beside where we were standing.

Everlude said "I'm going after the girl you two make sure those two don't leave here in one piece" and they said "yes sir" and he disappeared under the ground. Natsu said "Happy go help Lucy" and he said "are you two sure you don't need me here" and Natsu said "nah we'll be fine" and I said "this will be a piece of cake" and the taller of the two remarked "wow you sure talk big for little guys" and I retorted "dude who are you calling little I'm taller than you."

The one carrying the frying pan said "maybe we should put them in their place" and I said "dude you really don't want to do anything against me because if you do you'll just end up in jail like the rest of your guild. I mean I'm going to be sending you to jail anyway when we defeat you but I can really make it hard for you guys since I've got quite a reputation amongst the magic council."

The taller guy said "what are you talking about" and I said "you remember all those dark guilds that disappeared quite a while ago. Well I was sent by the council to take each and every one of them out which includes your guild so I'll just be finishing the job." The shorter guy looked at Natsu and said "you're a fire type wizard correct" and Natsu said "yeah but how did you know that."

The shorter guy said "we saw the flames that emitted from your fists when you knocked the others maids away. Which means you're an ability type fire wizard" and Natsu said "well then I guess you know what happens when you play with fire you get burned" and he charged at them with his fists blazing only for the flames to bounce harmlessly off that frying pan.

The shorter guy said "sorry to break it to you but fighting fire wizards is something we do well" and he knocked Natsu back with the frying pan "Very well." I said "so you have the upper hand on a fire wizard at this point but what about a Ki wizard" and they looked at me passively and said "what exactly is a Ki wizard" and I said "I'm a Ki wizard and I mix the energy in my body with spells to make them stronger.

So how good is your frying pan against energy" and he said "why don't you find out" and I said "Very well" and I shot a few finger beams at the frying pan which created small finger sized holes in it. I said "guess you're frying pan isn't that strong against energy" and I shot a slightly larger beam at the frying pan and said "you're up Natsu" and he said "got it" and prepared his fire dragon's roar.

As he shot it at them the frying pan despite having sustained heavy damage managed to absorb them and the shorter of the two said "the thing about my frying pan no matter how damage has been done to it, it absorbs your flames and doubles them which lets me send them back at you." He shot the flames at us which as soon as they landed the taller of the two said "now their fried fairies."

I said "well it's not over thanks to the power boost you just gave Natsu" and the shorter of the two said "what exactly are you saying" and he sucked in the flames. He then said "now it's time for me to show you two something **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack"** which sent them flying and destroyed a portion of the house."

As they were laying on the floor completely charred Natsu looked at the damage done to the house and the two vanishing brothers and said "oh man did I over do it again." I said "really when don't you overdo it" and he said "you actually make a good point but it's never on purpose." I said "okay I have a feeling that Lucy is having a hard time against Everlude considering I'm feeling inconsistencies with her power and Everlude's."

He said "dude talk in English" and I said "basically while both Lucy and Everlude are getting weaker which means Lucy's putting up a good fight Lucy is still losing because her energy level is lower than his and they both were about the same." Natsu said "Happy's with them thought" and I said "it feels like he was knocked out" and Natsu said "well them come on" and we ran back to the library with me in the lead since I could lock onto Lucy's energy signature.

**Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be going over the events of the fairy tail episode titled Dear Kaby. I don't know how much exactly is going to change but I have a feeling something will so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	4. Dear Kaby

**Hello my fellow readers ,writers, and people who have been enjoying my stories so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of the Fairy tail episode titled Dear Kaby which is kind of a continuation of the last chapter. I know that some things will change considering I added a bit onto the last chapter that will change some things but well that's what being a writer is all about.**

**Anyway one major announcement since I got a review requesting another chapter of one of my stories titled totally 10. I pretty much gave up on that story because at the time I wrote it I thought you know what this will be easy but now that I've watched a few more episodes of totally spies I figured that almost if not all the enemies would be too easy for Ben and his team to take down so that story is only going to be up until the end of October.**

**Anyway now I don't have anything else to add so without any further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Natsu's P.O.V

I was currently running after Broly who was leading us to where Lucy managed to get to considering he did this weird thing where he could as he called it sense a person and he said he managed to pick up on Lucy's energy. As we got closer to her we went down into a sewer which I was surprised Lucy even came down here considering how she normally didn't like anything gross which a sewer is pretty much the definition of gross."

As we got to where she was I saw Everlude holding her by the arms which he was holding behind her back and as I was about to charge at them Broly held me back. I said "come on dude we have to help her" and he said "hold on let's see if she needs help" and I just stayed there begrudgingly. I managed to pick up their whole conversation with my hearing "an enemy of literature my massive collection of books and paints only prove I'm culture's greatest friend" said "Everlude.

Lucy snarked back "yeah but that collection of ugly maids shows you don't know squat about beauty" and all I could think was _"is she still going on about that." _Everlude seemed angry that Lucy called his maids ugly "how dare you mock them they are the very definition of beauty" and he started putting more pressure on her arms which caused her to bend over slightly and cry out in pain.

Everlude said "tell me what secret does it hold" most likely referring to the book "let me guess he hid his fortune and there's a treasure map hidden isn't there. Tell me the secret or I'll snap your arm like a toothpick" and she was grunting non-stop in what sounded like pain. I said "come on dude we have to do something" and Broly said "wait for it."

He eventually put so much pressure on Lucy's arms that she was brought to her knees and I could hear the beginning of a bone began to crack. I was about to ignore Broly and charge in anyway before he grabbed me by that back of my vest which for some reason was giving me a major case of déjà vu. As Lucy stuck her tongue out and blew him a raspberry he said "this is no time to be sassy I myself commissioned this very book myself so any secrets it holds is my personal property."

It was then that he was literally about to break her arm that Happy flew in and kicked him in the face with both his feet." Lucy called out his name in appreciation and Everlude said "a flying cat" and from the water he landed in Happy said "my name's Happy although it sounded distorted. I turned to Broly and said "you could tell Happy was on his way couldn't you" and he said "that's why I was holding you back besides I wanted to see how Lucy would fare."

Lucy then looked at Happy and said "I wouldn't stay in there if I were you" and I heard Happy's response "the water feels nice" and Lucy sighed and said "that's sewer water Happy." Lucy then pulled out a key and said "well looks like the tables have turned give up and I may consider going easy on you although I'm tempted to give you a smack."

He said "oh a celestial wizard but for a reader you seem to be deficient in your terms of phrase the tables have turned is meant to imply that the weaker forces have rallied to gain victory. But there's no way you and that cat can defeat me and my diver magic" and he disappeared into the ground. Happy said "so that's it I was wondering how he did that" and Lucy seemed less concerned with that and said to Happy "do you not smell yourself."

Then the ground under Lucy cracked and crumbled but she just managed to jump out of the way each time he resurfaced. As he stayed on ground for long enough, she said "look I know the whole story it's a horrible adventure novel about a trashy little character called Duke Everlude." Happy said "no way" and Everlude said "I don't know that I'd call the protagonist trashy but you're right that story is crap that was written by the great Kemu Zaleon it's inexcusable."

At this point he was going through the walls and came out over Lucy and tried to get the drop on her literally but she managed to dodge just in time. I turned to Broly and said "don't you think we should get in there now" and he simply replied "no." as he went into the walls again Lucy said "I can't believe your arrogance you made him write it" and Everlude replied "arrogant mwa that word doesn't even began to apply.

To tell my story is an honor no matter the circumstances" and Lucy said "then why did you have to blackmail him into it" and Happy repeated "Blackmail." Everlude said "what's the big deal he just needed a little extra encouragement to take the job" and Lucy said "oh really." At this point Everlude started moving around in the stone but still visable as if he were swimming and said "yes any fool would jump at the chance to have me as their muse.

But he had the audacity to say no so I gave him the added inspiration with an ultimatum write the novel or his family would be stripped of citizenship." Happy said "but then they couldn't join any of the guilds to make money do you really have the power to do that." Everlude said "I have the power to do anything I got him to write it didn't I but I didn't like his attitude so I figured he would be best writing from a prison cell.

He went on and on about being a famous novelist who wouldn't give into threats but in the end I got what I wanted" and he tried to divebomb them. Lucy said "I can't believe you would go that far to boost your own ego he was in solitary confinement for 3 years. Don't you know how hard that must have been" and Happy said "three whole years" and Everlude replied "maybe it took him that long to appreciate me."

Lucy said "more like he couldn't bear to spread your lies but he had to satisfy your vanity he knew that if he didn't write your character as a heroic champion of justice that his family would suffer." Everlude then said "tell me how exactly do you know all this" and Lucy held the book up and said "it's all right here written in black and white."

"what I've read that book cover to cover and Kemu Zaleon isn't in it" said Everlude and Lucy responded with "well yeah if you read it normally there's no mention of him. But I know something that you don't way before he was an author, he was a wizard" and Happy said "he was." "what did he do" demanded Everlude" and Lucy said "after he finished the book, he gathered all of his remaining strength and cast a spell on it."

Everlude said "so he turned a book about a great man like me into a magic job the nerve of that fool" and he started attacking again. Lucy said "oh get over yourself it's true he wrote about all the pain and suffering you put him through but the chapters that focus on what you did to him only make up a small portion of the book.

In fact the secret of the book doesn't even have anything to do with you" and Happy said "tell us Lucy" and Everlude said "what in the devil do you mean." She said "I'm not giving this book back to you Duke Everlude because it was never really yours to begin with" and she grabbed one of her keys. "open gate of the giant crab Cancer" and an average height man with crab claws sticking out of his back appeared wielding dual sicssors.

Happy started freaking out "oh yeah there's nothing that says I'm going to kick your butt like a crab man with razor sharp claws and cool guy sunglasses." Cancer however thought he was summoned for another purpose "hey Lucy how would you like to have your hair done today Baby" and she said "I don't need styling I need help it's that guy take care of baldy over there."

Happy then said "ah so he makes the bad guys look cooler before they kill us that's useful yeah you should send him back Lucy" and I heard her growl back "maybe I should send you back." Than in a surprise twist Everlude pulled out a key and said "Open gate of the maiden Virgo" and the giant maid that Broly threw away before appeared.

She said "did I hear my master call me" and everlude said "Virgo fetch me that book" and Lucy said "she's a celestial spirit" and Broly then looked at me and said "ready for a magic trick." I said "oh yeah" and he threw me toward Virgo and I felt him come right after me and I said "okay time for a fire dragon's iron fist" and I felt the attack make contact however the only thing was that it didn't seem to faze her."

Broly growled in frustration and said "damn that didn't work even with the added momentum I gave you it must be the extra weight on her." I then said "okay let's try a tag-team move" and I powered up a shot of energy while he prepared his breath attack. As soon as the combined attack struck the maid now known as Virgo looked to be down for the count this time however Everlude said "Virgo clean up this mess now."

She said "as you wish master" and tried to punch Natsu only to be stopped by my hand and Broly said "if I remember correctly it's impossible for Celestial spirits to die, they only go back in order to recover from the more severe damage right." Without waiting for a response, he blasted a hole right through Virgo which sent her back to the celestial world.

As he landed right beside Lucy I heard him say "I didn't actually kill her did I" and Lucy said "no you remembered correctly but what book taught you the ins and outs of celestial wizardry" and he said "let's not get into it here." At the same time when Broly had sent Virgo back to the celestial spirit world Lucy had wrapped her whip around Everlude and said "can't dig yourself out of this" and threw him up into the air.

However instead of going completely away the crab man jumped up and sliced at him with the sicssors which knocked him back down which he was so round he kind of bounced. Lucy said "you're just another villain" and crab man said "okay I'm done is this look fabulous or what Baby" and I looked at Everlude and he was completely bald and I said "better than he looked before."

As we were about to head back up the sewer started shaking and without waiting for a response Broly just grabbed Lucy, Happy, and Me and flew up through three floors of the house and out through the roof. As the house was falling down outside I said "I like your style you're going to fit right in at Fairy tail" and Happy said "but aren't we suppose to not destroy stuff" and Broly said "while that's true it wouldn't be a fairy tail mission without the destruction that follows us wherever we go" and Lucy said "I just hope I don't get blamed for this."

We started heading back toward the client's house and Broly must have remembered something because he had to go back to the house but joined us right before we got to the client's front gate. As we got in which Lucy had insisted on keeping the book until the client saw it she said "when I saw it was written by Kemu Zaleon I knew he wouldn't have written anything that bad so that's how I knew that there was a spell on it."

She held the book out to him which he grabbed and he said "but I wanted this book destroyed why are you handing it back to me completely unscathed." Lucy said "if you really want to burn it I'd rather you do it yourself" and he said with a hint of anger in his voice "I most certainly will burn this trash I never wanted to see it again."

Lucy who had seemed to take the lead role in this said "I completely understand why you feel the way you do about this book Kaby. You want to protect your father's legacy because you're really Zaleon's son aren't you" which that shocked me to no end. Kaby then said "yes that's true" and Lucy said "have you read it yourself" and Kaby said "no i-I could never bring myself to do it.

My father told me it was garbage" and I said "so you were just going to burn it" and he said "I was" and that triggered something inside of me and I grabbed him by the collar. "without even bothering to find out what was inside it was the last book your dad ever wrote right some of us would kill for that kind of memory."

Broly put his hand between Kaby and me and said "that enough Natsu before you start freaking out on him at least give him the chance to explain himself." Kaby said "please that book caused my family much heartache and shame it was 31 years ago one day after 3 years of not seeing him once my father came back home and the first thing he did was cut off his arm saying that he would never return where he was and that he would never write again.

After he woke up when I brought him to the hospital instead of showing my relief that he was still alive I reprimanded him about taking that job for Everlude. When I asked him why all he said was that it was good money and all I could ask was who cared about that." The next words out of his mouth surprise to still to this very day "I'm glad I finished that rubbish" and I reprimanded him more for smiling about finishing it

"what are you smiling about do you think it's funny to leave your family for three years to write a book that you're not even proud of." He responded to me and said "I thought about you the whole time" and all I could say to him was "then you should have just written something for him and come back to us. Instead you abandon your pride and family right along with it you're a sad excuse for a writer selling yourself out to the highest bidder.

You're not much of a father either" and then I stormed out of there and didn't talk to him again shortly after that he passed away but my anger and hatred of him still lived on. But as the years went past me that anger slowly turned into remorse and now it's too late for me to ask for his forgiveness. So, I decided to make amends by destroying the final work that caused him so much unhappiness this is the only way I can preserve his legacy."

He then lit a match and said "I'm sure this is what he'd want" and Lucy said "no you're wrong Kaby look" and the match went out and a magic circle appeared on the back of the book just before it disappeared. The letters on the front of the book jumped up from the cover and Kaby said "what's going on" and Lucy said "it's the work of the wizard Kemu Zaleon or should I say Zeku melon."

The letters on the cover that had jumped up previously had now rearranged themselves from Daybreak to Dear Kaby and in amazement Kaby repeated the phrase on the book. "this book is his letter to you disguised behind a spell that rearranged all of the words so no one else could read it" Lucy said to him. Every single letter in the book then started flying around the room and reorganizing themselves to form this letter that was for Kaby.

Lucy then said "he didn't stop writing because he was ashamed it was because he finished his master piece a letter containing everything he ever wanted to say to his beloved son. When you read it the way it was intended then it's easily his greatest work ever and now that the spell's been broken you can read it for yourself" and the book stopped rearranging itself and landed back into Kaby's hands.

Kaby then fell to his knees and said " thank you father I swear I will not let any harm come to this book" and then something came to me "well I guess we won't be collected that reward" and Lucy turned to me with a shocked look on her face. I then said "our job was to destroy that book we didn't complete it" and Kaby said "even so let me do something."

Lucy said "yeah it's not our fault that he decided to keep the book after we got it back for him" and Happy said "Lucy don't be greedy your ruining what was totally a touching moment." She snapped at Happy "I need the cash" and I said "thanks for offering but we don't want it" and Lucy said "uh yes we do I need to pay rent" I said "well I think it's time for all of us to go home that means you too Mr. Melon go on home.

(that night)

We were walking along a dirt path and Lucy was still going on about the cash "who in their right mind turns down 2 million jewel" and Broly said "if we had taken that reward for a job that we didn't complete then it would have looked back for the guild think about Fairy tail's reputation." Happy said "aye" and Lucy said "yeah but we made him happy right we got the job done and we're walking home" and Broly said "we didn't complete the job that was posted."

Surprisingly with his massive size over her Lucy snapped at him "that's beside the point" but he just let it slide" she then said "and then to find out that they weren't even wealthy that they were just renting that house so they would look like they were. Not like it matters we would have taken the job anyway" and Happy said "I don't know about you" and Lucy said "of course I would have."

Happy then said "sure greedy" and then after walking for about another 30 minutes we set up camp for the night I started a fire and we caught some fish and started cooking them over the fire." Lucy then said "by the way how did you know that it wasn't even their house" and I said while eating "oh that was easy.

Because it smelled like another house seemed pretty obvious" and she said "sure to you two animals I was still in the clouds from reading that book." I said "I've finally got you figured out all those papers on the desk you're writing a novel aren't you" and Happy said "oh so that's why she's such a bookworm." She started blushing profusely and said "promise you won't tell anyone please" and Happy said "why" and she said "Because I'm a horrible writer and if anyone saw it I would die of embarrassment."

I then said "don't worry nobody's going to read it anyway" and Lucy said "yeah that doesn't make me feel better" and Broly said "what Natsu meant was that no one will read it until you're ready to go public with it."

(the next day)

We were walking through a swamp is the best thing I can think of to describe it as and Lucy was in her clock celestial spirit and it said "are you sure this is the right way home she asks." I said "happy says this is the way home so this is the way we're going I say back" and Happy said "have a little faith I'm a cat so I have a great sense of smell my nose will lead us home."

Lucy then said "it's dogs that have a good noses and what does smell have to do with direction she asks quite hotly" and I said "why don't you do your own walking for a while" and the clock said "because I'm tired she groans exhaustedly." Just then I saw something from a bush and I said "whose there" and after leaving my bag with Lucy's clock I jumped into the bushes to fight whoever it was.

The clock then said "do you always have to fight she cries worriedly" and Happy said "come on you can take him" and then we both jumped into the air to show Lucy it was Grey. The clock said "what is he doing in his underwear the lady questions" and Grey responded "I was trying to find a bathroom" and I said "why would you strip down before you found one.

Anyway who ever heard of a bathroom in the middle of a forest" and Grey responded "I wanted some privacy I didn't expect an idiot to barge in."

Broly's P.O.V

I walked forward while mumbling "I better go stop them" and I grabbed Natsu by the vest and Grey by the scruff of the neck and said "you two better knock it off or I might just mention this to you know who." They started freaking out and I said "yeah I though so" and we went to a cliff and after settling down Lucy said "so you're on your way back from a job."

Grey said "yeah there's a shortcut through these woods that will take you right back to town" and Happy said "see I told you so" and Lucy said "if you nose is so great why didn't you know that Grey was right in front of us smart guy" and Happy said "there's some things you don't want to smell." Grey obviously took offence at that and said "what did you say" and Natsu chimed in "I agree so go on home and we'll smell you later."

Grey said "okay I will and unless you want trouble you should too" and Lucy said "why would you say that" and Grey who was looking over at the cliff said "because Erza's due back any time now." Lucy said "wow the Erza" and Natsu just started freaking out and Happy said "yep the strongest women in Fairy tail" and Lucy said "I can't wait to meet her but there's never been a picture of her in sorcerer weekly or anything what's she like."

Both Natsu and Grey said "Scary" and Lucy got a shocked expression on her face and Grey said "a wild animal" and Natsu said "a vile beast" and Happy said "more like a full blown monster." All of them must have had the same mental image because Happy said "come on guys she's not that big" and Natsu said "she's big enough for me" and Grey said "the one thing we can all agree on is that she is that scary" and Lucy started sweating profusely in anxiety.

Natsu said "she's not that scary" and Grey said "don't be ridiculous she can take down at least 3 mountains with a single kick" and Happy said "no need to exaggerate Grey it's more like two." Lucy said "you know guys even if she's able to take down a single mountain with a kick that's still scary" and Grey said "like I said we should get back."

Natsu said "crap we need to get moving" and then an explosion occurred around us that caused the upper part of the stone we were sitting and standing on to be turned into sand. Grey said "what was that" and Natsu must have noticed Happy was missing because said "oh man Happy" and we followed him since as I knew for a fact his nose is one that can't be matched unless there are other dragon slayers.

We were on a cliff overlooking this camp of people and Natsu said "hey that's our friend your trying to roast there sorry but you're going to have to make other plans for dinner." Lucy said Happy's name most likely to let him know we were here. Happy said "thank goodness now I'm not going to taste weird" and I decided to ignore that entirely" and Grey said "you're all wizards aren't you what guild are you with."

This weird gremlin looking guy said "I'm not telling get them" and they others charged into action which I took care of the twins who were so close to identical it was uncanny. The Gremlin looking guy called out one of his spells **"Sand bomb" **and Lucy sounded worried for Natsu and Grey said "he's fine go help Happy" and she said "right.

I knocked the two guys down to the ground when they were shocked which the thing that shocked them was their daggers broke against my skin after a single strike. I saw that Lucy was untying Happy from the grilling thing and he said "help Lucy's going to eat me" and Lucy said "shut up cat" and the chicken looking thing went above her with a flaming staff about to hit her.

I said "Lucy duck" and she did so which gave me the opening I needed to punch the chicken guy which caused him to fall to the ground. Grey got stuck with what could only be described as a fortune telling as he said "I see someone special but the stars point to great trouble with water and women" and Grey just replied "you're telling my fortune" and just elbowed the guy in the face.

In the span of a few seconds he had managed to strip down to his underwear right after the attack but before he landed on the ground from the jumping elbow strike. Lucy said "put some clothes on" and he looked down at himself before saying "Crap" and Natsu who was still inside the sand bomb used a fire attack which broke him free of it.

He then looked at the gremlin looking guy and said "man now I've got a mouth full of sand and it's all because of you" and used the fire dragon irons fist on the guy which caused a large explosion. Grey said "don't you think you overdid it Natsu" and Natsu said "so what I got the job done" and Grey said "you're an embarrassment to the guild" and they started fighting again which I figured I may as well just let them get it out of their system and I turned my attention to the small group of people we just took down.

I said "okay what guild are you guys from" and the gremlin guy didn't say a guild but he just said "lula" and Lucy who was right beside me said "lula what is lula." The guy said " Lullaby is" only for a something to managed to knock all of us down and a giant shadow hand to pull the tree even more underground than it already was.

Natsu said "what was that" and Grey said "someone fast I can't even sense their presence anymore" and Natsu said "what does this all mean" and I said "I don't know for sure but something big must be happening sooner than later."

**Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we'll be going over the events of the fairy tail episode titled the girl in the armor. I don't think much will change but some will and I may even cover episode six as well so as to make up for not posting a chapter in a while so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	5. the wizard in armor

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this and all my other stories so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of the episode of Fairy tail titled the wizard in armor. Now listen guys or I guess in this case read but the support for this story has been phenomenal I mean 181 views in the first 4 days of the month of September I mean come on don't you guys have something better to do with your lives (just joking there I really do like you reading my stories.)**

**Anyway, in order to thank you awesome people for getting my page as far along as you have not just stories but the page altogether, I'm going to be doing a straight week of up double updates to stories. However, that won't be this week since we're currently in the middle of this week but I'll be starting this on 22****th**** of September because I really need the time to get these chapter's all ready so I'm not just posting chapter of the same story the whole week.**

**I have yet to decide on the actual times I'll be uploading but I'll be sure to put it in at least that author's note at the end of this story. Anyway, I don't have anything else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Broly's P.O.V

I was just sitting in the guild hall at the bar with my usual bucket-sized cut of whisky and the others were of course yelling out orders. Macao said "hey Mira could we get 3 more beers over here please" and she said "be right with you" and Wakaba being the fake ladies man he was said "so when are you and I going to go on a date Mira."

A person he was sitting with named Laki said "would you leave her alone" and however instead of being fazed by the question Mira said "Wakaba there's one small problem" and did some of her transformation magic. However from what I understood it was beginner level of just transforming her face to look like another one and then she said to him after the transformation was complete "you already have a wife."

He then jumped up and said "I hate when you do that it's so creepy" and I then said "then maybe you should stop trying to get her to go on a date." When turned around to see that it was me that had said that at first he looked ready for a fight but as soon as he realized it was me he deflated and just sat down on the bench he was on before.

Since Natsu and Happy were at the bar counter I heard Natsu say "we need to take another job soon" and Happy said "aye we're running low on food money" and I said "maybe if you two didn't eat like animals that were starving." Before they could respond Bandit who I had left here and with good reason considering how the Everlude job went roared in my direction."

I said "sorry but again no they're not" and Natsu got in my face and demanded "what did he say" and without missing a beat I said "he once again mistook you and Happy for member of his Kin." Lucy then got up and went over to the request board and started looking at them and I heard her say "Geez I had no idea wizards jobs were so varied" and I walked up behind her and said "I'm willing to bet that's one of the reasons there are so many different versions of magic out there."

She said "I guess that makes sense" and Mira walked up and said "well let me know if there's one your interesting in taking on the master's away at conference so I'm covering for him." "what kind of conference" Lucy asked and Mira said "one for guild masters every once in a while, they all get together to talk about the state of things it's kind of like the magic council but not."

At the confused look on Lucy's face Mira turned to our guild's resident picto-mage Reedus and said "excuse me Reedus but could I borrow a light pen." He said "wee" and handed one out to her" and then she started drawing a diagram that I had seen a few years back only in a book. The council Era is the most powerful organization in the magical world it's only one step below the government.

There are 10 members and it's their job to uphold all magical rules and regulations and if a wizard were to break magical law they would be tried by the council. Then there are local guild master leagues which are groups that work together and the guild masters It's their jobs to pass on the decrees passed by the council.

They also communicate with other guild masters on a regular basis I guess you could say they're the glue that holds all of us together which is a pretty stressful job." I said "yeah I don't envy Makarov being the guild master especially with this rowdy group" and Lucy then said "wow I never realized that all the magical guilds were interconnected like that."

Mira then said "it's important that we communicate with each other or our system would fall apart" and then Natsu went right up behind her and said "and then the guys in black would show up." Since he had lit a finger on fire and used it to make a shadow on his face and spoke in a creepy voice Lucy said "are you trying to scare me to death."

Mira then said "by the guys Natsu's talking about do exist they're the dark guilds they've chosen not to join any of the leagues they're the bad apples and most of them are involved in magical crime." Natsu glanced in the direction of Lucy and said "would you just pick us a job already" and she said "you've got to be kidding me what makes you think I would want to do that."

Natsu said "well we're a team now aren't we" and Happy added in "yeah and we picked the job last time so get to it" and Lucy said "just forget it cat as far as I'm concerned our team has been disbanded, and besides you guys didn't want me last time you just needed me because I'm a blonde." Natsu said "don't be ridiculous that's not the only reason we picked you because you're nice."

Grey, who was half-way across the guild hall said "hey Lucy I would be hanging with those losers too long you'll be plenty of other offers from other teams." Then Cana who was drinking said "Grey your clothes" and he started freaking out" and Natsu simply called him a jerk. Grey then got up and right in his face and said "did you just call me a jerk dragon boy."

Natsu said "yeah so what if I did ice princess" and Grey said "mouthbreather" and Natsu retaliated with "coward" and Grey stirred the pot more "spineless coward" and quite frankly I wasn't interested in their fight anymore so I stopped listening and Happy said "looks like they're at it again." Loke then started creeping on Lucy like he does with most of the women either in the guild or not.

"why don't you join the team of love with me Lucy later tonight just the two of us" and Lucy said "what" and Loke said "you're just so stunningly gorgeous I have to keep my shades on when I look at you." While looking away from Loke I said "keep it in your pants dude" and he must have noticed her keys because he said "you're not a celestial wizard are you."

She said "huh" and Happy said "yeah she's got cows, and crabs, and stuff" and Loke started freaking out and ran out of the guild hall and yelled "sorry my dear we can't be together." "what's up with him" and Mira said "loke's got a bad history with celestial wizards' rumor is that he ended up in a relationship with one and it didn't end up very well."

"well I can't say I'm surprised" started Lucy but was cut off with Natsu flying right into her and Mira instead of moving to help said "my that looked painful." Lucy said "would you two just cut it out already" and Grey said "hey he's the one that started It I'm just following through" and Cana said "Grey where are you clothes" and he started freaking out.

Natsu got off of Lucy and said "you were the one provoking me slimeball" and Grey said "oh yeah and what did I do to provoke you ya fire clown." They got in each other's face again and Natsu insulted "pervy flasher" and Grey rebutted "pink haired punk" and Lucy said "lame insults guys" and Happy said "they end up doing that."

Everyone in the guild hall started laughing and I admit I cracked a small smile when the front door suddenly burst open and the cause of it this time was Loke. He said "Bad news it's Erza she's on her way here" and everyone started freaking out but the two that freaking out the most were Grey and Natsu and Lucy said "wow just mentioning her and everyone starts freaking out."

Mira said "well she is the strongest female wizard in the guild so she's more than a little intimidating" and everyone started mumbling and Lucy said "wow from these reactions you'd think she was a demon or something." As Erza came into the guild hall while carrying a large horn and she placed it down in the center of the guild hall.

Her being all business as usual said "I have returned where is master Makarov" and Lucy mumbled "wow she's pretty" and Mira was the first one to speak up "welcome back Erza the master's at conference right now" and Erza said "I see." One of the random members of the guild said "so what's that thing you got there" and Erza said "it's the horn of a monster I defeated.

The locals were so thankful they decorated it and gave it me a souvenir do you have a problem with it" and a few of the members chorused "no not at all." out of the corner of her mouth that she wasn't using for drinking Cana whispered to Macao "I bet she's heard about what happened at mount Hakabi" and he said "you think so aw man I'm a goner."

Lucy then said "wow she's not anything like I imagined" and Erza turned to everyone "now listen up I heard a few things while I was on the road. It seems fairy tail has been causing nothing but trouble as of late master Makarov may not care but I do. Cana you need to start controlling your drinking, Vijetter take the dancing outside, Wakaba get rid of that filthy habit" referring to his smoking. "Nab I suspected I would find you dawdling in front of the request board just pick one, Macao" but then just sighed and he said "please say something." She then said "I don't even know where to start with you, you cause so much trouble I've almost given up" and I said "actually the only trouble he's caused lately is having to be rescued from mount Hakabi" and he did a shut-up gesture at me.

She then looked at me and said "ah so you've gotten back from your own S-class request" and I said "I've been back for a few days, went with Natsu on a job to destroy a book but it didn't work out." She said "let me guess Natsu destroyed something" and I said "honestly I don't think it was him this time so much as the person we were hired to steal the book from."

She said "explain" and I said "well this guy had digger magic and he was creating a whole bunch of holes in the sewer system right under his house so his house collapsed." I heard Lucy said "wow she's really tearing into everyone it's like she's taking over" and Happy popped up and said "that's Erza for ya." Lucy then said "even if she is bossy, she's saner than anyone else around here I don't get why everyone is so afraid of her."

Erza said "are Natsu and Grey here" and they were right next to each other with an arm slung around the other's shoulders and a hand held in between them. Grey said "oh hey Erza just hanging out like good friends do" and they both were sweating pretty badly. Natsu then did a Happy impression and said "Aye" and Lucy said "why is Natsu talking like Happy" and Erza said "that's great I'm impressed to see the two of you hanging out so well.

However, it's only natural for the best of friends to lock horns every now and again" and I knew this was a trap of hers since it was in a sweet as voice as possible. Grey said "I don't know if we're the best of friends" and Natsu again said "aye" and in response to that Lucy said "what's happening with Natsu." Mira said "he's scared a couple of years ago he challenged Erza to a fight and she beat him up pretty bad."

I then added in "yeah and I was out of town on a job so I didn't even get to see Natsu get the stuffing kicked out of him." Lucy said "that was stupid thing to do" and Macao then added in " after that she found Grey walking around naked and decided to beat him up too." Cana then said "and let's not forget that she beat up Loke as well for trying to hit on her he totally deserved it though."

Lucy said "I can't say I blame her" and Erza spoke up and said "Natsu, Grey, Broly I need you to do me a favor. While traveling I heard something that has me worried normally, I would consult with the master before acting but he's not here. This is a matter of the upmost urgency you three are the strongest wizards here I could really use your help."

The whole guild hall was surprised by this and I said "sure thing what is it that you need help with" and she said "you'll find out tomorrow morning when we meet at the train station." I then heard Mira said "Natsu, Grey, Broly, and Erza working together I never saw that one coming this is without a doubt the most powerful team Fairy tail has ever seen."

(the next day)

The four of us were at the station Natsu, Grey, Lucy and myself with Natsu and Grey in each other's faces while Lucy and I were sitting on some benches. Natsu said "man I hate this teaming up with you is the worst" to Grey to which he replied "yeah tell me about it Erza made a big mistake asking a loser like you to come along."

Natsu shouted back to him "fine then take care of by yourself I don't want to go anyway" and Grey said "good plan because then I get to watch her beat you senseless." Lucy said "let's just stay here and pretend we don't know them" and I said "yeah I mean they're drawing a whole lot of attention." Happy looked at Lucy and said "what made you decide to come anyway" and Lucy said "Mira asked me to come and prevent those two from fighting when Erza's not paying attention."

I said "well it doesn't look like you doing your job very well to me" and she said "what can I say they're hopeless" and Erza said "sorry I'm late have you been waiting long." Lucy said "not really" and then got a shocked look on her face at just how much stuff Erza brought with her for this mission. Happy said "wow so much luggage" and Lucy said "all of those belong to you" and Grey who was doing a weird dance with Natsu said "time to go good buddy" and Natsu said "Aye."

Lucy then looked at Natsu and said "listen one Happy is enough" and Erza said "good it's nice to see you two getting along" and turned to Lucy "oh what's your name I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday." She said "my name's Lucy I'm new to Fairy tail and Mira asked me to come along so I could learn a thing or two I hope that's okay with you."

Erza said "the more the merrier I'm Erza wait you're the girl I heard about I heard the you defeated a mercenary gorilla using just your pinky finger." I started laughing at that and said "wow people are making you out to be stronger than Erza" and Erza said "it'll be great to have a wizard like you on board thanks for you help" and she looked back and Natsu and Grey who were arguing but stopped the instant she turned her head toward them.

Lucy said "oh no it's my pleasure" and then Natsu broke away from his fight with Grey and looked at Erza with a serious expression on his face. "Hey Erza I'll come with you but on one condition" and Grey said "shut up" and Erza said "oh well let's hear it" and he said "I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy tail."

I heard Grey whisper to him "what's wrong with you do have some kind of death wish" and Erza considered it for a moment while Natsu said "I'm a lot stronger than before this time will be different because I'm going to beat you." Erza smiled and said "yes you have gotten stronger as to whether or not you can beat me we'll have to see I accept your challenge."

Natsu said "oh yeah I'm fired up" and then we got onto the train where his face almost instant turned blue. Grey said "I swear Natsu you're pathetic one minute your picking a fight and the next moment you're like this." Lucy said "it's got to be tough on him getting from place to place" and Erza said "don't worry he'll be fine" and then spoke to Natsu "come sit with me" and he said "aye."

Lucy and Natsu switched spots and as soon as he sat down Erza slung an arm over his shoulder and said "just relax" before sucker punching him in the gut. He almost instantly collapsed and was laying down on her lap and she said "there that should make the trip a little easier on him. Grey then said "okay Erza I think it's time you start filling us in here what's this mission that we're going on."

Erza said "of course I have reason to believe the dark guild Esienwald is planning something big I don't know what exactly but it has something to do with a magical item called Lullaby." Grey and Happy looked at each other and said "lullaby" and Lucy said "wait you mean that thing from before" and I said "yeah the thing those thugs that were trying to eat Happy mentioned."

Grey went on to explain the encounter that we had with those thugs and Erza said "I see so you've run into the Esienwald guild before." Grey said "I'm not certain they were part of Esienwald but they did mention Lullaby" and Erza said "it sounds like they're members of the guild that dropped out and went into hiding.

Perhaps they didn't want any part in what was happening" and Grey said "so this thing is so bad it even scares dark wizards." Erza said "I'm only hypothesizing but whoever you saw dragging off Happy's kidnappers that day must have been from Esienwald it's obvious they didn't want their plans getting out."

Lucy said "what do you think they're going to try" and Erza said "let me start from the beginning the other day I was heading home after completing a job. I stopped in a put in onibas that I knew was a gathering spot for local wizards and one of them mentioned Lullaby and something about a seal. However, one of the others said "calm down I got this one you guys head on back to the guild" and they asked him if he was sure.

He said "you don't have to worry about me just tell Erigor that I'll be back with Lullaby in 3 days" and Lucy said "Lullaby like the thing you sing to kids to make them fall asleep." Erza said "yes and the fact that it's sealed away means that it's incredibly powerful magic" and Grey said "are you sure those guys you saw at the pub were with Esienwald."

Erza said "yes I can't believe I was such a fool that day I didn't recognize his name the ace of Esienwald Erigor. He only accepts assassination requests which is how he earned the name Erigor the reaper" and Lucy said "he kills for money" and I said "uh yeah that's pretty much the textbook meaning of assassination."

Erza said "when the council outlawed assassination requests Esienwald decided money was more important than the council's rules. As a result, they were kicked out of their guild league six years ago but that didn't stop them they've went against orders and remain active to this day." Lucy then started sweating profusely and Happy said "wow Lucy's slimy all of a sudden" and she said "it's sweat cat."

Erza somewhat lightly hit Natsu's head and said "how could I be so careless that day if only I'd recognized Erigor's name that day I could have pulverized them. I could have forced them to reveal their scheme to me" and Lucy said "she's scary" and Grey said "so let me get this straight you think Esienwald is planning something with this lullaby and you want to stop them because after what you overheard you're pretty sure it's going to be bad."

Erza said "that's correct and I'm not foolish enough to believe that I can take on an entire wizarding guild by myself. That's why I asked you, Natsu, and Broly for help we're storming the Esienwald guild" and Grey said "sounds fun to me" and Happy said "aye." Lucy said "I shouldn't have come along" and I said "it's no problem I've been looking for a reason to show off some of my true power."

Happy then looked at Lucy and said "wow now your super slimy" and Lucy said "I told you it's sweat" and after about an hour we started having lunch and Lucy said "so what kind of magic do you practice Erza." She said "that's a good question" and Happy said "her magic is really pretty she makes her enemies bleed a lot" Lucy said "I don't know if I'd call that pretty."

Erza said "I don't know I'd say Grey's magic is much more beautiful than mine" and he said "oh you mean like this" and made a fairy tail symbol out of ice. He then said "I use ice magic" and Lucy now I understand why you and Natsu don't get along he's fire and your ice talk about not mixing well." You know I never thought about that" and Grey said "nah I just hate his guts" and the train pulled into the station shortly after that.

As we were exiting the train, I noticed that Erza had forgotten Natsu and I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and as we were walking along the platform Grey asked "so you think those Esienwald guys are still in this town." Erza said "I have no idea that's what we're here to find out" and Lucy said "I still think I should go home" and Happy said "Hold on where's Natsu" and I said "I think we may have left him on the train."

As I was about to go back on the train to get him the train started moving again and Happy said "well there he goes" and Erza said "I was so busy talking I am such a fool Natsu hates all forms of transportation this is all my fault I need one of you to come and hit me for me pennants." I said "or how about this I go on ahead and fly to catch up with the train while you 4 follows behind me in your own personal magic mobile."

Erza said "that's a good idea" and I said "ok catch up when you can" and I flew off and I put a little bit of power into it since I could sense the energy that I felt in the forest which quickly disappeared when we were in said forest. I grabbed onto a door and with my somewhat superior hearing I heard most of the conversation.

This shady looking guy in a white coat said "well looky here it's a fairy tail wizard how's the guild treating you these days worth sticking around." When Natsu asked "what" the guy kicked him in the face and said "don't act all high and mighty just because you're in a legal guild Mr. Fairy. You people just blindly follow the magic council you know what you just look like to us harmless little flies.

Natsu stood up and ignited his fists and tried to threaten him but that failed as he barely got a word out before his motion sickness kicked in again. The guy started laughing and said "what kind of magic is that let me show you how it's done" and a magic circle appeared under him and three lengths of shadows appeared and knocked Natsu onto the ground.

As the shadows slithered back to him and reformed with his own shadow he said "it's all in the follow through" and I said "you know what that's actually good advice" and I walked up to where Natsu was struggling to get up. The guy said "who the heck are you" and I said "all that you need to know is that I'm a wizard from fairy tail as well and I don't take too kindly to people attacking members of my guild when they're unable to fight back."

He said "well all that matters is that you're a member of Fairy tail and I'll tell you the same thing I told you friend there what member of my guild see you as are flies. I'm going to take you down just like I took down your friend there" and the same magic circle appeared but I quickly gathered an orb of Ki magic into my hand and increased the power behind it which created a bright light.

As the shadow tendrils came into contact with the light they almost instantly disappeared and as they did I shot the orb right at the guy which I purposely made land right at his feet. I then grabbed Natsu and since the explosion created a large hole to be created in the train I tossed Natsu out of the hole I made and then I could feel the person was still alive and I said "we'll finish this later" and flew out of the hole after Natsu.

From what I could gather I figured that Natsu had smashed into Grey who was riding on the roof of the magic mobile for some reason and caused both of them to fall to the ground." As they both got up and I stood off to the side while the rest huddled up slightly Grey said "that hurt you idiot" and Natsu said "shut it you icy freak why did you guys leave me on the train."

Erza instead of answering the question said "I'm just glad you're not badly injured I apologize Natsu" and she slammed his head into her breast plate in what I assumed was suppose to be an affectionate way. He said "that's okay although I'm shaken up pretty bad I was attacked by a weirdo on the train" and Lucy said "are you serious" and he said "I think he was with the guys that tried to eat happy."

I said "the last thing he said before I flew off the train compartment he was in was that he part of the Esienwald guild." Erza then walked up to me and slapped me across the face and said "that exactly who we're chasing after" and I said "first off that's unnecessary, second I didn't even feel that, and third I figured it was more important to see if Natsu was alright, and fourth we haven't lost them yet we just follow the train tracks to the next station and kick his ass there."

Natsu then said "why haven't I heard about them before" and Erza rounded on him and slapped him across the face with the opposite hand she slapped me with since I was assuming that it was still stinging. She then said "you should listen when people are talking to you" and I said "uh you do realize you knocked him out to make the trip easier right."

She then said more to herself than the rest of us "so he was on the same train we were on let's find him" and Grey said to Natsu "so what did this guy look like." Natsu said "he didn't look like someone from a dark guild but he had this strange flute thing it looked like a skull except it had three eyes." Lucy said "a three-eyed skull" and Grey said "that's creepy."

I saw the look on Lucy's face and I said "okay that do you know" and she said "I've read about that flute before Lullaby the cursed song it's death magic." Grey said "a cursed song you mean like in incantation" and Lucy said "I've only read about them in books before but there are some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards" and I said "and these Esienwald guys pretty much can't fall any lower so they wouldn't care."

Erza said "that's right there are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person they're used on" and Lucy said "well if I'm right then Lullaby is way worse." As they others were getting in the magic mobile with the exception of Grey who was climbing on top of it again for some reason I walked up to the front of it.

I grabbed Erza by the back of her armor before she put the arm coupling on and set her on the ground and sat in the driver seat myself. She said "what are you doing" and I put the coupling on my wrist and said "let's face it we both know I have more magic power than you so if I were to drive I could get us there faster since I don't need to rely on magic to fight."

She said "fine then" and got in the cab and I started up the magic mobile and started going faster than Erza could have and within 20 minute we were in the next town."

**Okay in the next chapter we're going to be going over the events of the episode of Fairy tail titled Fairies in the wind. i'm looking kind of forward to writing this chapter since I've got somewhat of a plan for it but not much. Anyway until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	6. fairies in the wind

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying my stories so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of the Fairy tail episode titled Fairies in the wind. as I said in the author's note at the end I have some ideas but I have no idea how much will change but some definatly will.**

**Anyway I don't have anything else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Broly's P.O.V

I decided that it was for the best if we park the magic mobile on top of a cliff overlooking the station that I'm assuming Esienwald took over. With my somewhat decent hearing which a normal person would say is extraordinary I heard a random person say that a guy with a scythe and his lackeys have taken over the station" and I said "so is this Erigor a guy who carries a scythe" and Erza said "yes."

Lucy said "I can understand cars and boats but why hijack a train" and Happy said "it doesn't really seem like a good choice of getaway since it can only follow the tracks it's on." Erza said "yes that's true but they're quite fast" and I remembered where we were and Grey said "and I guess it's up to us to figure out where they want to go so fast and why."

Lucy said "you're naked Grey" and he looked down at himself and said "am I" and Lucy said "the military's already been called to action so it shouldn't be too long before someone catches them." Erza said "I hope that's the case Lucy" and I started driving again since this little station wouldn't be what Esienwald would be after instead I'm sure they just stole the train.

I went as fast as the magic mobile would go and I eventually saw a train moving at about the same speed as we were and I said "Erza do you trust me" and she said "yeah." I then said "okay then hang onto something" and I tilted the driving stick toward the edge of the cliff and drove it off and landed on the edge of the area of the tracks and slowed down slightly so they wouldn't spot us immediately.

After a few minutes I got off the edge of the track incase there was going to be another train coming our way and I drove into town and along the pathways which caused people to have to dodge out of the way. Grey stuck his head out the window and said "dude you need to slow down or you'll overload the SE plug and remember this is Erza's personal magic mobile."

I then heard Erza said "I don't care if I have to get a new SE plug there's no telling how many innocent people will die if Lullaby's song is played." I continued and we eventually stopped in front of the station and we proceeded to where the train station staff were keeping the people outside and one of them was speaking through a blowhorn.

"please stay back the station is currently closed due to a train derailment" and the rumors that were actually true had already started up since I heard one of the people say "I heard the station has been taken over by a bunch of thugs." As we got to the front of the group Erza walked up to the person with the blowhorn and asked "what's going on?"

The person said "why would I tell you lady" and that was the wrong thing to say since she literally headbutted him which caused him to fall unconscious. When she asked the next person who kind of freaked out she just headbutt him before he could even come close to answering. This kept going on for the next few people and I heard Lucy mumble "seems like her questioning method is a little counter-productive."

I said "yeah she's always been like this it's best that you just let her do her thing someone will eventually tell her what she wants to know provided she doesn't knock all of them out." After her knocking almost all of the staff out she said "the Esienwald guild's inside let's go" and Grey said "right" and Lucy said "so I have to drag this one around" referring to Natsu.

I said "no I'll take him" and then I grabbed him by the back of his vest and literally dragged him into the station since I didn't want to take the risk of him throwing up on my clothes. Since the train station was pretty big, we all started running and Erza said "a small army unit stormed in earlier but they have yet to return.

I'm guessing they've been caught in battle with the Esienwald forces" and Lucy looked a little unsettled by this. What could only be described as a small army were laying on the steps barely alive from what I could feel and I could feel stronger signatures up ahead. Happy said "they've been completely wiped out" and Erza gravely said "they were up against an entire group of wizards a small contingent like this would never stand a chance against such a group."

A deep voice with a menacing undertone in it said "welcome step into our parlor fairy tail flies" and Lucy freaked out and said "wow there's so many of them." Erza however seemed focused on a singular member since her gaze was locked on Erigor the supposed leader of the Esienwald guild and she said "you fiend I take it your Erigor."

I had already put Natsu down and Lucy was frantically trying to wake him up from his nausea-induced nap "come on Natsu we need your help." Happy said "don't bother between the train, magic mobile, and your shaking it's a motion sickness triple combo" and Lucy yelled at Happy **"I'm not a vehicle"** and the guy who we encountered on the train looked directly at me and Natsu.

He said "it's both of your faults I got in trouble with Erigor get up" referring to Natsu and Natsu mumbled "I know that voice." Erza said "we're not threatened by any of you tell me what you're planning to do with Lullaby" and Erigor said "oh you haven't heard yet." He then used some sort of what I assumed was air magic to hover in midair and he started laughing and said "what do all train stations have."

Lucy said "he flew" and I said "yeah and I'm assuming its some kind of air magic since I know for a fact that I'm one of the only three people who have the ability to use Ki magic throughout all of Fiore." He then landed on a station broadcasting post and Erza said "you're planning on broadcasting the Lullaby song" and Erigor said "thousands of nosey onlookers have flocked to this station in order to catch a glimpse of the action.

Who knows if I turn up the volume enough I might be able to extinguish the entire city with my melody of death." Erza said "what reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against this innocent town" and Erigor said "this is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear.

Who remain so arrogant of those who have had their rights stripped away they've turned a blind eye to this worlds injustice. So therefore the reaper has come to punish them" and I said "so let me get this straight you want to kill all the innocent people for the simple fact that you've had your rights stripped away by your own doing."

He just started laughing at that and Lucy said "but killing them won't get you your rights back it'll only make things worse that's the whole reason you were kicked out of the wizard's league in the first place." Erigor said "at this point we've given up on trying to regain our rights we want power then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past and take control of what happens in the future."

Lucy said "you guys are completely insane" and the guy Natsu and I encountered on the train said "we're rolling in a new age of darkness of course by time it gets here you flies will be long gone." He then sent a shadow attack at us which I used the same method that I used on the train to counteract them and I said "I've seen the weakness in your magic.

Since your magic allows you control over shadows all I need is a strong enough light source to make them disappear." He said "you again" and Natsu who had managed to get over his motion sickness said "Esienwald dude I knew I recognized that voice." And Lucy said "you're back to normal" and instead of responding to her Natsu said "well looks like we've got a party here huh."

Lucy tried reasoning with him and said "no these are the guys we have to fight" and Natsu slammed a fist into his open palm and said "like a said it's a party." I then stood right next to him and said "to be honest I have to agree on this when it comes to missions this is sort of a party." Lucy tried to intimidate the Esienwald guild and said "this is the strongest team Fairy tail has to offer so you better be ready."

Erigor floated up into the air and said "I leave them to you show them the true terror of Esienwald" and he disappeared using his wind magic. Erza said "Natsu Grey I need you to stop him" and when the looked at her she said "if you two work together not even Erigor the reaper can defeat you I'm leaving him in your hands."

When the started butting heads silently she must have sensed it or something and said "what did I say" and they instantly ran off in the direction of the station broadcast controls. One of the Esienwald members said "they went after Erigor" and another said "I got him" and then used extension things from his hands to jump up onto a balcony and said "I the great Raul will take care of them."

The guy who was on the train said "I'm coming with you that pink-haired dimwit's going to pay" and he disappeared into the ground in a blob of shadows. Erza said "we'll catch up with them once we finish off the rest of them here okay" and Lucy seemed kind of worried and I said "if you don't want to fight just stay out of the way Erza and me can take of these clowns."

We both walked forward while Lucy stayed back a little bit and one of them said "my momma told me not to hit girls but this time I can make an exception" and another said "sorry ladies but once we're done with you you're not going to be cute when we're done with you." I turned to Erza and she looked at me and she said "you take the 100 on the left and I'll take the 100 on the right."

Since there was a little bit of a competitive nature between us I said "Screw you I'll take 101" and she said "that's the spirit." Erza then requipped a sword from the many in her arsenal and said "if you insult the Fairy tail guild in my presence again I promise you won't live to see tomorrow." One of the Esienwald members said "we've got tons of magic swordsmen in Esienwald" however when they swung at her their swords shattered and most of them were sent flying.

One of them said "I'll show you" and shot a beam of concentrated light at me however I just took it head on and flew right through it and punched each of them right in the face when sent them flying into a wall which when their heads made contact with said wall they fell unconscious. Erza then requipped her sword into a spear and after taking out a few members of Esienwald she turned it into a pair of twin swords.

A member of Esienwald who was a part of my 101 targets said "now they're a pair of twin swords" before I knocked him out. Another of them said "I've never seen anyone be able to requip as fast as this chick" and Lucy asked "What's requip." Since I was having minimal difficulty with my group I said "basically she stores her magical weapons in a pocket dimension and calls them out whenever she needs them."

Happy then said "Erza's just getting warmed up" and Lucy said "it's time for me to kick some butt too" and happy said "why do you have to steal the spotlight from her." Lucy ignored that and grabbed key off her belt and said "Open gate of the giant crab Cancer" and the same guy from the daybreak job appeared.

I let a few get by me and Cancer said "you want to fight these guys baby" to Lucy and she said "yeah take them out with style." One of the Esienwald members said "I've never seen such a stupid haircut" and another said "you look like an idiot." However, to my immense surprise since I've only seem him cut Duke Everlude's hair off making him completely bald he defeated the members that were charging at him with just sicssors."

As they were freaking out over their weapons and hair being cut apart and off something landed on them and Cancer said to Lucy "how's that for style Baby." Erza said "that was impressive" and Lucy said "thanks but it was no big deal" however the expression on her face said that she was overjoyed with earning a good reputation with Erza.

However, Erza shattered that almost instantly when she said "however this crab spirit of yours the way he calls you baby I find it insulting." As we were finishing off the few that we had remaining more appeared seemingly from thin air which was one of the few things I actually liked because it was more battle.

I said "so you want to do the same 100 and 101 or should we attack as a single unit" and she said "let's attack as a single unit" and I said "okay then" and we got back to back. She said "there's still so many I thought we took care of most of them annoying but I've got an idea" and she requipped her armor into her heaven's wheel armor.

When she summoned the normal 12 swords that floated around her when she was normally in that armor I said "Want to try a combo attack." She said "depends can you guarantee that they'll come out of this attack unbroken" and I said "I can only say possibly" and she got a smirk on her face and said "sure let's do it" and I shot off 12 orbs of energy that just hung in midair right in front of the swords.

I then used my mastery over it to move it toward the swords and coat them in the energy so that when they hit the ground or the enemy they would send an energy shockwave into the ground. Once Erza's swords were removed from the ground the entire area that was covered with the shockwave created by her swords would explode.

I said "okay aim for the ground in front of them" and she said "got it" and did so and the technique worked like a charm. Since there were only two of the member's left and one of them said "now you're dealing with me" and he charged at the both of us which was a foolish move. The one who was remaining behind said "don't do you have any idea who they are" however he was defeated with a swipe from Erza's sword and a punch in the back from my fist.

I then heard the guy say the titles that we earned but never wanted "queen of the Fairies Titania and Berserker Broly." He then ran off in obvious fear and Erza turned to Lucy and said "he's probably going to look for Erigor go after him." She ran off and said "I don't want to make you angry" and Happy went with her and she said "so what's the status on Grey and Natsu since I know you can sense them."

I said "it seems they've split up they must have hit a fork in the path so to speak which caused them to have to go different ways." She said "well I know those two are more than capable of handling themselves anyway we should probably go get something to hold these guys to the poles so they don't regain consciousness and run away."

I said "I got you covered there" and I created a rope out of my energy and she said "and it won't kill them will it." I responded "no the most it would do if I wanted it to is burn them a little bit" with a bit of an impish grin on my face.

(minutes before with Grey and Natsu)

Natsu's P.O.V

We were running down a hallway that seemed never ending and Grey almost immediately said "I can't believe she's making us work together what was she thinking." I said "obviously she wasn't thinking everyone knows fire and ice don't mix" and he said "yeah and why does she always have to be so freaking bossy" and I said "she should ask us do to stuff instead of ordering us around."

At the exact same time we both said "I don't need your help I can handle Erigor by myself hey are you copying me" and then we looked and saw that the there were two paths. I said "so which way do we go" and he said "I guess we'll have to split up" and after we decided which way we were going he gave me a speech for some reason.

"Natsu we're going up against a freak whose getting ready to unless a deadly spell if you find him give him a thrashing" and I said "you don't have to worry about that I've got a bone to pick with that guy for messing with Fairy tail I'm going to burn him to a crisp" and we both instantly turned away from each other.

With my enhanced dragon hearing I heard him mutter "don't die on me" and when I was about to ask him about that he said "nothing later loser" and we took off. I guess it was just my luck that I got the guy that was on the train with us however he was beginning to be a major pest since every time I went to attack him he would instantly disappear into the ground right before reappearing.

As he started chasing after me in his shadow form I said "come out and fight already and I heard him say "okay it's about time I strike."

**Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we'll be going over the events of the fairy tail episode titled flame and wind. I don't think much will change but there will be a few things that change as usual so just hold off for the changes. Anyway I couldn't help but throw in that DBZA reference in there I'm pretty sure there will be a DBZA reference at least every other chapter because I fell one every chapter will be a bit much.**

**Anyway I don't have anything else to add so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	7. flame and wind

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying my stories so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of the episode of Fairy tail titled flame and wind. on one of the last times I uploaded a chapter of this story I got a review suggesting on how I could make this story better.**

**There's only so much I can personally do for this story since I don't completely know all the literature rules out there and I'm not very good a putting in details. However, I would like to make this story better for not only the readers but also to increase my number of story visits and page visits as well which is why I'm looking for a beta reader.**

**If you're interested please send me a message and I'll respond to you whenever I check my email which is about 5 times a day or more. anyway, I don't really have anything else to add right now so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Erza's P.O.V

After wrapping the energy rope around most of the Esienwald members I was holding one by their collar and I was integrating him on how to break the wind barrier down. He said "just forget about it lady there's no undoing Erigor's barrier you and your buddies are stuck." Grey then appeared above us and said "Erza" and I looked up at him and said "what are you doing here I thought you were with Natsu."

He said "we decided to split up never mind that now listen I just found out Esienwald's real target is clover the next town up." I said "what" and Grey said "Erigor's on his way to conference right now he's planning on using the lullaby to kill the guild masters" and I turned my attention back to the person who I had been integrating and said "why didn't you tell me."

I knocked him out and left it to Broly to used energy ropes to bind him and I said to Grey "there's a problem the station is surrounded by a wind barrier." Grey said "yeah I know I saw it earlier if you try to break through that thing it'll make mincemeat out of you." I said "I've already tried that" and he must have noticed I was holding my arm and he said "wow is your arm okay" and I said "that's not important right now getting out of here is.

We must stop Erigor before he reached the guild master's conference" and then I remembered something. I said "hold on I remember them talking about someone named kage back at the pub we have to find him he's the one that broke Lullaby's seal." He caught onto what I was saying and said "a dispeller a seal breaking wizard he can take down the wind barrier" and I said "that's what I'm hoping now let's start searching" and Grey said "right."

Lucy's P.O.V

Both Happy and myself had been walking through what seemed like endless corridors and hallways for what seemed like hours. I said "this is useless I can't find them anywhere" and Happy said Aye" and I suggested "maybe we should just go back to where Erza is." At that suggestion Happy stopped flying and started freaking out and I said "what's wrong" and he said "Erza gave you an order to go after the fat man.

So you have to do what she says Lucy ignoring an order from Erza is never a good idea and if I have to watch her punish you it may scar me for life." That kind of had me freaking out and I said "what kind of punishment are we talking about here" with a little bit of fear in my voice. I then said "hey I was just joking I would never give up on a mission like this" and Happy said "the threat of an Erza smackdown scare some sense into ya."

That kind of triggered me and I yelled at him **"shut up you stupid cat why did you even follow me"**

Natsu's P.O.V

I was punching holes through walls in my search for Erigor since I hadn't managed to find the guy that was on the train with when I had to retreat. I shouted **"come out Erigor wherever you are" **however my search hadn't yielded any results so just kept punching holes in walls to search for him. As I stopped since the last hole I punched hadn't yielded any more results then the first 10 or so I decided to stop and catch my breath.

However as I was taking a breather I sensed someone behind me but as I turned around I was just a moment too late as multiple fists of shadows rammed into me and knocked me into a bunch of crates. The person who had done that was the person who attacked me on the train and he said "I've been wanting to do that for a while now had enough fairy tail insect."

When I managed to get out of the pile of now broken crates I said "oh come you again doggy" and he said "get it right the names Kage." I didn't really see a difference and said "eh same thing really" and he said "I think I got you all figured out now you eat flames to increase you powers isn't that your big trick shouldn't be hard to stamp out."

That caused me to get angry and I said "now I really want to teach you a lesson but I don't have the time tell me where Erigor is." He said "do you really think I would just tell you that if you really want to know then you'll have to beat it out of me." He then created more shadow fists which I managed to avoid getting hit in the face and said "so I get to beat you up and get the info I want that's killing two birds with one stone.

Now I'm getting all fired up" and he started sending multiple shadow fists at me from every different angle however I managed to find a way to avoid them every time. He then called out a different spell for a change **"snake shadow"** and that sent a barrage of shadowy snakes at me. He said "you can't run this time they'll tear you to pieces" and I said "time to take a page out of Broly's book."

I then created flames around my arms and amped up their power to increase their brightness and I called out my move **"fire dragon's wing attack" **and the brightness of the fire dispersed the snakes. He said "that's impossible he took them out with one shot so much power I didn't think wizards like this existed."

I then charged up another fire that was covering my fist and I said "you ready to talk because if not I got a fireball with your name on it." He said "no you're a monster" and I shot the fireball at him which caused an explosion and I said "man look at what you made me do I was trying not to mess up the whole place this time."

Anyway, I feel better sorry I had to take you down so hard diorama" and he said "I told you it's kageyama" and I said "whatever tell me where Erigor is or your going to get toasted." He chuckled and said "he's long gone you idiot he's not even in this station anymore" and I said "what" and then I heard Erza's voice from below me and she said "Natsu do not harm him we need him alive."

It turns out Grey was with her and he said "nice going fire freak" and Erza drew out a sword and it looked like she was coming right at me and I said "I don't know what I did but I'm sorry." However, she jumped over me and sliced her sword into the wall and had it stop just short of Kageyama. Broly then calmly walked up the steps and said "so you managed to stop him" and I said "yeah in fact I used a trick from your book."

He said "what book" and I said "I powered up my flames enough to disperse his shadows from the light they distributed." He said "well at least you learned something from me on this mission" and I said "what exactly do you mean." He said "let's be honest here on mission you destroy everything and almost never learn anything from it."

Erza in her scariest voice helped along with the sword said to Kageyama "you will dispel the wind barrier and you will do so without complaint." I then started freaking out and said "just do it man this chick's a real monster" and Grey said "shut up Natsu" and Erza said "do you understand." Broly then said "in case you need any more convincing" and he increased his power as if he were about to shoot of one of his most powerful spells."

Then he said "fine I'll dispel it" however he got a hand shoved through his chest using magic and the last thing he said before he collapsed was "why kuraga." Erza then knelt down next to him and said "don't you dare die on us Kage you're the only one of us that can dispel the wind barrier." Grey said "I think we're losing him Erza" and that caused me to get a little emotional to say the least.

"**why would you do that to one of your friends he was a member of your guild, he trusted you and you tried to kill him."** He tried to avoid my wrath by disappearing back into the wall however I wouldn't let that stop me and I punched right through the wall and got to him.I shouted at him **"how could you is that how you dark guild members treat each other."**

Erza started freaking out on him and said "Stay with us Kage" and Grey said "he's unconscious there's no way he can use his magic in this condition." She said "if I force him to he will" and Broly said "it's no use his life force is fading and it's almost too fast for us to do much of anything. However I could buy him some more time" and Erza said "well do it."

Broly said "Grey move aside" and he did so and Broly knelt down next to Kageyama and said "first to seal the wound with a large amount of heat Natsu I need you over here." I went over there and said "what do you need" and he said "ignite your hand on fire and run it along his wound to force it closed" and I did so which it worked like a charm.

He then said "okay now to use a move that I've pretty much mastered" and he charged up a large amount of energy in his hand and in a deeper voice he put his hand over Kageyama's face and called out the name of the spell **"Transfer." **Slowly the orb dispersed into particles which then disappeared inside Kageyama and Lucy who had showed up sometime during this whole thing said "so you can give life to people who have passed."

Broly stood up and said "close I can only buy them some more time until their treated if their injuries are life threatening. Think of your life force as an entity as you start dying it gets smaller and smaller well I can basically nourish it so that it stays alive a little longer before disappearing entirely." As we were heading toward the main entrance of the station Erza explained Erigor's plan to us and Lucy said "so Erigor wants to use Lullaby on the guild masters."

I said "we have to stop him" and Erza said" that's easier said then done Erigor cut off our only means of reaching clover and is heading there by air." Grey added on "I'm pretty sure we could catch up to him on the magic mobile but we can't do anything until we figure out a way to get on the other side of this barrier."

I lit up a fist and charged right at it only to be stopped by Broly and I said "what's the big idea" and he said "if you charge right at it you'll be not only repelled but injured from it as well." I said "then what are we suppose to do" and Erza was kneeling down next to Kage and said "come up wake up Kage you're our only hope.

I then powered up both my fists and shot one at Broly's face which actually worked as he was sent flying back and I charged up fire around it again and charged right at the barrier. **"I have to try to break through" **and with each punch and a following kick **"we have to save Makarov" **but I was unable to break through.

Broly then walked up beside me as I was getting up after being thrown back and when I realized that I had actually attacked him I started freaking out. "please don't kill me I was desperate I just wanted to break through the barrier" I blurted out. He said "It's fine in fact it's a sign that you've powered up since the last time we had a sparring match since in that one I didn't even have to move from where I stood.

However I think I do have a way do get this barrier down I was going to save it for the worst case scenario but seeing your determination to get through to save Makarov I'm going to use it. I share you feelings even more than you know because I never knew my parents all I know is that I landed here in the middle of a forest I didn't know how I was going to survive.

However the thing that allowed me to do so was when Makarov showed up at the area where my pod crashed down. I see him as the father I never had so even if this injures me I'm going to get us through the wind barrier" and he walked up to it and examined it for weak points. After apparently finding one he timed his punch so he could his arm in there without being thrown back.

He said "once you get a body part in there it kind of tickles anyway" and he started grunting and after a moment a giant green orb of energy appeared in front of where his hand was and he called out the spell name **"OMEGA BLASTER"** and the orb was shot in the opposite direction of the wind barrier was going and he said "everyone get back" and we all moved back with Erza carrying Kageyama.

As we moved away enough the wind barrier exploded and dispersed and to my immense surprise the blast didn't destroy the building we were in. after getting over my surprise I got really excited "man that was so cool can you show me how to do that" and he said "only if you ever manage to learn Ki magic on your own" and I said "oh come on man that's not fair."

As we were about to head out of the station he picked up kageyama and Grey said "what the hell are you doing" and Natsu said "I know he's one of our enemies but I would feel guilty if we were to leave him here to die." As Natsu set Kageyama down on the ground when we were outside the station he started gloating.

It's no use you'll never be able to catch up to Erigor you can't stop us we've won" and I said "sorry to disappoint you but I can fly faster than anyone who uses wind magic and Natsu's already on his way over with Happy flying him." I then floated into the air with my Ki magic and said "I'm off to defeat your boss go ahead and stop me if you can."

I then shot off in the direction of Clover and after a few moments I caught up with Natsu since I could fly faster than Happy could so I closed the distance way faster. As I got to where there was a smoking area that I assumed Natsu kicked Erigor down on the ground when he was flying with Happy. With my slightly superior hearing I heard Natsu say "don't worry I think I can handle it from here" to Happy.

I said "I think you mean that we can handle it from here" and he said "oh yeah I forgot that you could fly even faster than Happy want to help me take care of this guy." I said "I only came to make sure you didn't destroy the whole bridge and to step in if it looks like you're going to lose." Erigor got up from where he got pounded into the ground and said "it's you again you're one of those fairy tail flies.

What are you doing here" and Natsu said "I'm not letting you get past me you dress-wearing windbag" and I said "what he means is that you're not going to get close enough to use the Lullaby on the guild masters."

(lucy's P.O.V

I was riding along in the magic mobile with Erza at the wheel this time and the guy Kageyama I believe he said his name was asked "so tell me why are you taking me with you." I said "because you obviously need to see a doctor and since everyone left town, you'll have to see one in clover. Try to show some gratitude would you" and he said "I don't get it why are you helping me we're enemies" and I just glared at him.

He said "oh I get it you're taking me hostage to you can try to make a deal with Erigor well you can forget it he couldn't care less about me or any of his men." I said "geez lighten up dude" and Grey said "if you want to die, we can make that happen" and I said "chill Grey." Grey continued "there's a lot more to this world then life or death you should try to look for the positive you and your Esienwald pals."

We must have hit a bump or something because I was flung out of my seat and my butt ended up in his face and I said "what happened." Erza called from the front "it's okay everything's fine now" and I turned to Kageyama and said "I'm so sorry" and he said "Can your butt be any bigger." I said "sexual harassment kill him Grey he said I had a big butt" and he said "guess we can forget having a serious moment."

Broly's P.O.V

I was floating in the air watching Natsu and Erigor's confrontation and Natsu said "I'm going to burn you and that stupid flute of yours to a crisp" and Erigor said "so you were able to break through my wind barrier. You little flies can be such a nuisance now get out of my way kid or else" and he shot a non-ending barrage of air at Natsu and he said "is that all you got while being pushed back slightly before flying back.

I was about to go to one side of the bridge and catch him if need be however it seemed that wasn't needed since he used his fire to stop himself and start flying upwards. He then landed where Erigor was but Erigor dodged at the last second and he tried attacking again only to be stopped by that scythe. As he was floating in the air below me, I heard Erigor say "I underestimated his power this might actually be a challenge."

Natsu said "what are you doing up there you coward come down here and fight me like a man" and Erigor retorted as he powered up a spell of his and called out the name** "Stormbringer." ** This spell engulfed Natsu in a tornado which after it spun him around for a little bit, he fell off the edge and down toward the canyon we were over.

As I was flying down to grab him before he collapsed from hitting his head on rocks or something, I heard Erigor say "let's see your flames get you out of that." I grabbed Natsu by the lower half of his cloak and flew him back up and deposited him on the track and I said "he doesn't need his fire power when he has me as backup.

Now your fight is with me" and Erigor said "ah yes, I've heard tales about you Berserker Broly however I'm sure they're just made up legends. I also have a feeling that you've only defeated wizards that were weaker than you well let me tell you that you won't survive if you go against me so do you care to rethink that option."

I said "no I'll fight you head on" and he shot another Stormbringer at me which I managed to stay in the middle of and I released a burst of my Ki magic which destroyed the tornado around me. I then flew at top speed until I was right in Erigor's face and I said "you threaten the guild masters especially Makarov then you deal with me" and I socked him right in the face before he could even think of dodging."

However, as he was flying back from the strike he floated up in the air and he said "that's impossible" and Natsu who got up cracked a joke at Erigor. You must be pretty cold up there half naked you want me to warm you up" and Erigor said "as we've already found out your flames are powerless against me."

Natsu said "yeah we'll see about that **Fire Dragon's Roar" **and Erigor called out his own defense **"storm wall" **which shielded him from the flames. As the smoke started clearing, I flew up to him and punched him right in the face again and I said "it's hopeless for you against the two of us. One of us with break your defenses then the other will attack so you've got no chance" and he said "although the both of your powers are remarkable, I'm afraid you're still no match for me.

Enough of this cat and mouse chase it's time to get serious" and Natsu said "ready whenever you are" and I said "I was hoping you were going to say that." He then called out a spell **"storm mail" ** which at first it looked like it was just an ordinary tornado however I was proven wrong when it covered him in the tornado as if it were a suit of armor" and he charged at us and said "here I come."

Natsu went up to him and tried to punch through the wind armor however it sent him flying back and I went forward to try to break it and I actually managed to make him feel the hit even if it didn't disperse the armor. Natsu then ran forward and said "this will break through **Fire Dragon Iron Fist" ** however it fell short and dispersed the flames when he got right next to Erigor.

Erigor said "just as I suspected you're completely helpless without your flames looks like I have the upper hand" and I started laughing at that. He looked in my direction and said "what do you find so funny" and I stopped and said "man you should drop the dark guild leader position and take up comedy because that was funny.

I mean if I weren't here then yes you would have the upper hand but I have more power than you'll ever even know so I'll destroy that storm mail no matter how much energy I have to use." Erigor then floated up again and said "wind is the superior element" and I said "while I'm not sure if that's true or not it doesn't matter because I don't use elemental magic.

The magic I use absorbs the energy from the very air itself, condenses it into a manageable orb of energy, and gives it form. There's no way you could win against me with wind when it's wind that's also giving me the energy I need."

**Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we'll be going over the events of the Fairy tail episode titled the strongest team. I know a lot will change since Broly will be the main one defeating Erigor but of course to stay somewhat true to the source material I'm going to be having Natsu get a few hits in.**

**Anyway I don't have anything else to add right now so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	8. the strongest team

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying my stories so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going over the episode of Fairy tail titled the strongest team. Oh boy there's going to be a lot that changes in this like how Erigor is taken down, the length of the fight, and how Broly is when he's really pissed off.**

**Anyway I don't have anything else to really add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling/ spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Broly's P.O.V

As we were staring down Erigor since he had floated in the air along with his wind armor he called wind mail and behind us Happy called out our names "Natsu Broly" in concern. Natsu also tensed up and Erigor started gloating "now do you understand flies your magic could never beat wind" and Natsu said to me "this is intense it's like standing in a typhoon."

Erigor then said "it's time to blow your flames out for good" most likely referring to Natsu's magic more than mine and he called out a spell name "now **Storm shred" **and it shot air that was as sharp as daggers at us which after the first one hit me I called out my own defensive spell **"Barrier." **Natsu landed beside me since he jumped up to avoid the daggers of wind and said "nice one."

I said "I would be congratulating me yet at the rate those daggers of wind are coming out the barrier will break at any moment. Just as Erigor's spell ended the intangible shield that was protecting us shattered and he said "throw me at Erigor" and I said "are you sure" and he said "yeah let's do it" and I said "okay" and he ignited his hands on fire.

I then picked him up and using my superior strength to him I threw him in Erigor's directions however as he got close first his fire burst out and then he was slammed into the tracks. "I can't even get close enough to land a punch on this guy now what" Natsu said in aggravation and I said "I have an idea" and I started discussing it with him.

Erigor thought now would be a good time for bragging even more "feeling a little frustrated don't be too hard on yourselves you never had a chance against me. But don't worry I'm going to put an end to this now" and I said "not if I have anything to say about it" and he prepared an attack. He said "my soaring phoenix magic rips everything to shreds" and called out an attack **"emera baram."**

This incantation created a few dozen magic circles to appear in front of Erigor and started spinning around a centered one. Happy said "that a dangerous spell you two whatever you do don't let it touch you" however despite Happy's warning it struck the both of us. While the spell sent Natsu flying back it just blew right past me without sending me flying and Erigor gasped in shock.

He must have quickly recovered though because he said "I'm surprised both of your bodies are still intact after that attack not too shabby for a wizard so young." Happy said "come on Natsu you got to get up hurry" and Erigor said "after I play a melody on the lullaby for those old guild fools they'll be joining you in your eternal rest."

Then at the moment something snapped inside of me and I could feel my power building up and I said "why don't you repeat that I don't think I heard you correctly" and he said the same thing again. I said "that's what I thought you said but you obviously never got the memo" and he said "what memo are you talking about."

I said "well it's not really something you can receive but when someone pisses me off the almost never survive an encounter with me. Right now after hearing you threaten the guild masters especially Makarov I'm beyond pissed right now. Let's just say you're about to get a taste of the power that earned me the title Berserker Broly" and I shot toward him in the air.

(insert Broly theme) (Natsu's P.O.V)

As I had just gotten up I saw Broly fly right up to Erigor and after a moment the armor of air disappeared and Broly punched him right in the stomach which sent Erigor falling to the ground. As Erigor landed Broly flew down toward him almost too fast to see and landed a knee right on his stomach which caused Erigor to cough up some blood.

Without even giving Erigor a second to catch his breath he grabbed Erigor by the head and flew really low to the ground while dragging Erigor's head against the ground before throwing him further. He then ran past us and while he was running I saw that Erigor was now bleeding from the head and Broly then picked him up and drop kicked him across the track and surprisingly Erigor still landing further down the track.

As I was running to catch up to Broly I saw that he was repeatedly punching Erigor with everything he had and then he flew over to a rock and punched it. That created a series of cracks to appear along the length of it and Broly picked up and was holding it over Erigor and was about to slam the rock down on him which would have surely killed him. I grabbed him around one of his arms as he was about to slam the rock down which with my weight it caused the rock to disappear over the edge of the rock.

Broly must have just seen me as a nuisance because he grabbed me around my waist and took one look at me before throwing me over his shoulder. He then turned to Erigor and in a deep voice I was not used to he said "have you had enough yet" and Erigor groaned at him and I saw Broly getting ready to punch him some more.

I got in front of Broly's fist and said "dude snap out of it" and he said "get out of the way I'm delivering the rightful punishment to this guy." Natsu said "for what he didn't do anything to the guild masters yet he only threatened to and I said "still I don't want him to be able to follow through on that threat." I said "I don't want him to either that's why we're going to destroy Lullaby so he can't do anything like that to anyone."

I then punched him in the face with a flaming fist and he started breathing raggedly and after a moment he must have calmed down enough to see what he had done and he said "did I really go that hard on him." I said "yeah in fact if I hadn't stopped you, you would have crushed him to death with a rock" and I said "sorry you had to see that a second time." Happy then walked up with a fake smile on his face that was trying to hide the fear he had being close to Broly.

Seeing that he knelt down so he was closer to Happy's level and said "and I'm sorry you ever had to see that Happy" and Happy said "so you're back to yourself again." I said "yeah I'm back and it's thanks to you Natsu" and I said "I didn't do anything except punch you in the face." I said "that's true but you did bring me back and prevent me from doing anything I wouldn't do as long as I'm in control."

as I was about to say something I heard Lucy's voice call out "Natsu Broly" and the magic mobile was driving toward us. Grey and Lucy along with that Kageyama guy got out of the cab. Lucy then helped Erza get off of the driver's seat which I figured was because she had used the last of her magic power to get here.

Lucy said "are you going to be okay Erza" and she said "yes don't worry about me" and Kageyama just stared at us with an open mouth before swallowing. Grey said to me "I can't believe you had such trouble with this guy" and I said "actually it wasn't me the berserker came out" and Grey just stared at Broly and said "what triggered it this time" and he said "Erigor's threats toward the guild masters."

Grey then said to me "whatever you know you look pretty stupid wearing a scarf when you're half naked" and I looked down and saw that during the chaos one of Broly's attacks must have blown it clean off. I said "like you have room to talk" and I then turned to Lucy and said "hey Lucy give me your clothes" and she said "in your dreams" with Erza letting out some chuckles.

Erza said "well anyway well done Broly while it wasn't the best way to deal with him with your defeat of Erigor the guild masters are now safe." He said "it's not that big of a deal I'd defeat him again" and I said "if we ever run into him again it'll be me that stops him" and he said "we'll see." Erza then said "while we're here I think we should stop by the guild master's conference and to tell them what happened, and ask them how we should dispose of the Lullaby flute."

Happy said "might as well sine we're so close to Clover" however as we were about to grab the flute multiple shadow hands grabbed onto the magic mobile and flew it over our heads while one of them grabbed the flute. Erza shouted out angrily "Kage" and he said "you shouldn't have let your guard down you flies" and he drove off toward Clover.

I said "that jerk" and Lucy said "that's how he repays us for saving his life" and Erza said "after him" and I said "I've got an idea everyone get close to me." Grey said "what are you planning" and I said "I've got a spell that allows me to teleport myself and anyone inside the magic circle with me to anywhere I've been before.

Since I've been with Makarov to one of the guild master's conferences before I can get us there before Kageyama" and we all gathered really close to him and in a flash, we were in the forest outside of the guild master's conference hall. As we got there it seemed it wasn't instantaneous movement since night had already fallen however, I didn't really care about that since the first thing I saw was Kage right by Makarov.

Makarov was holding an issue of sorcerer's weekly and after giving out some excuse to Kage about what he was doing with it Kage said "I don't care what you were doing." Makarov said "you've been hurt badly boy you shouldn't be wandering around the woods in your condition." He said "yes sir you're right" and as Makarov was walking toward us Kage said "excuse me."

Makarov turned around and Kage continued "I don't suppose you'd care to hear a song they wouldn't let me play my flute while I was in the hospital. I would mean a lot to play for someone again" and Makarov said "that's one creepy looking flute you got there" and Kage said "I know but it has a beautiful sound" and Makarov said "well I should be going but I guess one song couldn't hurt."

As I was about to charge out to stop Kage Broly held me back and I said "what are you doing" and he said "it looks like Makarov has figured out the flute is Lullaby so he must have a plan to deal with Kage." Just as he finished saying that a bald, overweight man stood in front of us and shhed us and said "we're getting to the good part."

He then looked at Grey and Natsu and said "well aren't you boys yummy" and Broly just said "hello master Bob how are you doing these days." He said "well Broly you've certainly gotten taller since the last time I saw you" and he then turned to Erza and said "oh Erza dear you've really filled out." Lucy who was trying to avoid looking at him with good reason in my opinion said "you're telling me that weirdo's the master of the blue Pegasus guild."

Makarov looked at Kage and said "well I don't have all night young man" and as Erza looked like she was about to charge down there another person said "can you guys keep it down we're just getting to the good part." Lucy then said "he's with Quatro Cerberus" and Erza said "that's their master Goldmine" and Makarov started seeming to get irritable and said "well."

Makarov then started going into one of his speeches "nothing going to change you can not change the fact that those are weak will forever remain weak. Now maybe it's just me but I don't think that's a bad thing. I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature our insecurities are the reason that guilds even exist and they're why we have friends.

When we're surrounded by allies it's easier to say positive about the future think of it this way if we're clumsy we may stumble and bump into things but as long as we have faith in our future, we continue marching forward. Our inner strength emerges on its own but we have to choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest.

Don't let that silly flute get in the way" and Broly then landed near Makarov and said "he's right you know in fact it's what we've been trying to tell you all along." Kage then dropped the flute and to his knees and said "I surrender" and the rest of us an up to him and Erza said "Master" and I said "you stopped him."

Makarov said "how did you kids end up in Clover" and Erza said "master Makarov your words touched me so deeply that I was almost moved to tears" and she picked him up and slammed his head against her breastplate. Just then a creepy voice said "I've grown tired of you wizards and your cowardly antics."

Broly's P.O.V

A large magic circle appeared in the sky with lightning coming out of it and the voice said "I can no longer hold back I shall come forth and devour you myself." As the portal closed this giant monster that looked like it was made of wood was standing above us and Lucy said "it's so big" and Happy said "way to point out the obvious" and Kage said "what is that thing.

Erigor never said anything about a monster" and master bob said "oh my we're in a pickle" and Master Goldmine said "it must be a demon from the book of Zeref." Lucy said "why did that flute turn into a monster" and Goldmine said "that's what Lullaby's true form looks like in the flesh it's forbidden black magic living magic Zeref's specialty."

I said "yeah unfortunately he created at least 100 demons before it was against the laws to use living magic" and Erza looked at me and said "living magic" in a questioning tone. Grey said "who's Zeref wasn't he some ancient wizard" and Master Bob said "he's the most evil wizard the world has ever known he was very powerful in his day.

But in my wildest dreams I never thought his dark legacy would pop back up again" and Lullaby then leaned down and looked directly at Erza, Grey, Natsu, and me. It said "now which of these delectable souls should I dine on first" and Natsu said "Delectable huh" and turned to Grey and said "do you really think souls are that tasty."

Grey said "how should I know what they taste like" and Lucy said "always thinking about eating" and I looked back at him and said "not the time for this Natsu." Erza then turned around and said "Natsu, Grey get everyone to a safe place" and Natsu said "quit barking orders" and Grey said "yeah you're not the boss of us."

Erza turned and glared at them and said "just do it" and they both said at the same time "Aye, aye" and as they were running off, I heard something. It sounded like a captain of the army "no giant wooden demon is going to scare off the fiore army charge." The whole army behind him said "yes sir" and I flew up so they could still see me and said "if you charge in there, you'll all die so I recommend that you all get out of here and leave this job to those more qualified."

As they were seemingly conflicted Lullaby "you dare doubt my power let me prove it to you" and shot a beam from its mouth which destroyed a nearby mountain range. One of the soldiers said "Captain are we scared yet" and the captain said "now men retreat run for your lives." Lullaby said "I have no need for those pathetic humans I prefer the taste of a wizards's soul and I will consume all of yours."

Natsu said "oh, yeah I'd like to see ya try bring it on big guy" and all the guild masters who had retreated to a safe distance shouted out "Good luck" and Lucy said "can those four defeat Lullaby on their own." I said "Lucy you've seen the power I hold I could probably take on Lullaby by myself but I'm letting these three get some hits in."

Erza said "are you three ready" and both Natsu and Grey said "oh yeah" and I said "you know for a fact I am" and Erza took the lead and attacked after requipping into her heaven's wheel armor. Grey then followed that up with one of his ice make spells **"Ice Make: Lance" **which threw multiple lances made of ice (of course) at Lullaby which created holes in it.

Natsu followed that up with **"Fire Dragon's Iron fist" **and the whole group that was at the master's conference who weren't guild masters were impressed with them. I thought to myself _"I'll give those old guys something to really be impressed at"_ and I called out to the other three "get clear" and they moved out of the way for the finishing attack.

I charged up a large orb of energy in both my hands which were spread out with the orbs forming on either side of my body **"Double Omega Blaster" **and shot the orbs at the demon one after the other. As they reached Lullaby they seemed to disappear before creating a large explosion that even I had to shield my eyes from due to the bright light.

Makarov said "Well done" while Master bob said "you're amazing" and Goldmine added on "you kids made defeating Zeref's demon look easy." As the smoke and bright light disappeared I looked where the Conference hall was and saw that it was completely destroyed. I then turned in the direction of Erza, Natsu, and Grey and said "well guys I think we went a bit overboard" and they looked in the direction I looked in and saw that the conference hall was destroyed.

Lucy said "they completely destroyed the conference hall" and Happy said "aye I think there are even a few mountain tops missing." Makarov then fainted and as the others were coming after us I said "I'll pay for the damages since I'm pretty sure it was my attack that did most of the damage" and after they seemed to calm down I then formed a magic circle around my feet and the others grouped in close since they all had to fit inside the magic circle and I teleported us to the guild hall.

**Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be going over the events of the episode of Fairy tail titled Natsu Vs. Erza. I know you're probably wondering where's Natsu devours a village going to be added in and my answer to that is it's not. I have a legitimate reason it's because I really don't think that's a canon episode it's more of a filler episode to give the animators more time for the main episodes. **

**Anyway we now see what happens when Broly goes berserk in this series and while he was overpowering Erigor I will say that was just his base power. He hasn't unlocked his super Saiyan form yet which I will not say how it happens but know that it will happen in the Phantom lord arc. I don't have anything else to add so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	9. Natsu Vs Erza

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of the episode of Fairy tail titled Natsu Vs. Erza. I'm pretty sure some things will change but others won't but at least there's some change so there's that.**

**Anyway I don't have anything else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought" _

"**Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Broly's P.O.V.

It was a standard day in the guild hall with me sitting calmly at the bar with a large mug of whisky in my hand and others getting into a fight that wasn't really about anything. Grey had gone to remind Lucy about the fight between Erza and Natsu and I figured something would go wrong but with her fiery temper she could handle whatever Grey did in her apartment which I had a feeling he would strip on his way there.

As the fight was about to start, I walked toward the exit of the guild hall with my whisky in one hand and if this was going to go the same way as the last time the first aid kit in my other hand. After a few minutes Lucy came running forward and said "no way they're actually going through with it" and Mira in her normal happy mood "oh hey Lucy" and Elfman said "well if those two value their manhood they better go through with it."

Mira in a slightly confused voice said "but Erza's not a man" and I heard Macao say "well she is manly" and Lucy said "aren't you worried this fight could break our strongest team apart." Grey who seemed somewhat confused said "our strongest team what do you mean" and Lucy said "you, Natsu, Erza, Broly. and me we five are the strongest wizards in our guild."

He said "we are yeah right what idiot fed you that line" and then Mira who had a smile on her face broke out into tears although I had a feeling, they were more crocodile tears then real ones. Grey then started frantically trying to calm her down "you're not an idiot Mira" and Lucy said "Smooth move Grey" and Elfman said "I'll hand it to Natsu and Grey they're tough little dudes but neither one of them are even close to being the strongest.

There are guys in Fairy tail who are stronger than both of them combined like this guy" and jerked a thumb at himself. I said "yeah right we both know you wouldn't last two seconds against either one of them." He then glared at me and I said "just telling it how it is" and then Levi spoke up "but calling Erza the strongest women in the guild is a pretty safe bet."

Jet said "as for the strongest guy I'd put my money on either Laxus or Mystogan" and Elfman said "I got to say I'm pretty psyched to see how this fight turns out." Grey said "oh yeah I'm pretty sure she'll mop the floor with him" and Erza while facing Natsu said "it's been quite a while since we squared off like this hasn't it Natsu."

He said "I was a little kid back then but today is going to be different because I'm taking you down Erza" and she said "well I'm not going to go easy on you in fact I have the perfect armor for this occasion." Then the normal glow emanated from her body as she changed from her normal everyday armor to her flame empress armor.

Macao said "the flame empress armor a good choice for this fight" and Laki, our resident wood maker mage said "so now Natsu's fire attacks half as effective." Wakaba, who used smoke magic, called out "come on Erza at least give the kid a fighting chance" and Happy was staring intently at the fight and then held out some jewel to Cana and said "put me down for Erza in the first round."

I then got in on the betting and said "I'll put 30,000 jewels on Erza in a second round" and Lucy looked at Happy and said "you're betting against your own best friend. Then turned to Grey and myself and said "come on guys why are you picking sides I don't want either of them to lose" and I said "it's not really picking sides it's just a little harmless betting whenever someone challenges Erza."

Grey said "get into the spirit Lucy" and Natsu said "wow flame empress armor that's good news for me that means I can turn up the heat as much as I want too." Makarov then slid forward and said "round one start" and Natsu charged forward and tried to punch her with a flaming fist. He then followed up with a few fire kicks however, she was able to dodge each and every strike that he made against her and return them in kind.

As she charged at him he tried to shoot a fire dragon's roar at her which she barely avoided and he caused it to change direction which almost hit the crowd but just barely managed to avoid them. Lucy seemed to be in awe at the fight "oh wow" and Elfman said "see it's a good fight huh" and Grey said "this fight is lame" and I moved closer to him and said "let me guess it's because you were hoping that Natsu would get his ass beat didn't you."

He said "that's the only reason I came to this fight" and as they were about to attack each other again this person shot a hand down in between them and the person looked more like a frog than anything. They said "this fight is over" and then when she was in the middle of the circle of people she said "may I have your attention I am here on behalf of the magic council."

Levi said "no way" and Jet said "the magic council" and droy said "why would they send her here" and Lucy seemed surprised that she looked like a frog and said "am I the only one who noticed she's a frog" and the council messenger continued "as a result of the Esienwald incident two members of your guild have been charged with 11 counts of criminal property damage Erza Scarlet, and the alias Berserker Broly."

Natsu who was being an idiot as usual said "you're putting them under a what" and before the frog lady put cuffs on me I slapped him upside the head and said "you idiot it's arrest which means I'm being taken in to answer for a crime or in this case 11.

Natsu's P.O.V

The whole guild hall seemed to be under a dark cloud which was so out of character for it since there wasn't a single fight going on. I had been turned into a salamander by Makarov and put under a glass and I was pounding on it with my now tiny fists and said "come on guys this isn't fair let me out of here already."

Mirajane said "Natsu try to calm down" and I said "come let me out pretty, pretty please" and Mira said "you'll go on a rampage." "I'll be good I swear now please turn me back to how I was before" and Mira leaned down so her face was right in front of me and said "the second we turn you back you'll run out to save Erza."

I said "give me a break I could care less what happens to her" and Grey said "even if you wanted to help her it's not like we could face off against the council." I said "don't those jerks on the council realize the Erza did what she had to do in order to save the live of the guild masters from those evil guys and their death flute."

Grey said "if the magic council says your guilty then your guilty end of story, they don't care what we have to say" and Elfman said "I just don't get it we've destroyed plenty of stuff in the past and they've never made a bid deal out of it." Laki said "I know it just doesn't make any sense" and Lucy said "it's like there's some other reason for this."

Broly's P.O.V

Currently we were being led down the halls of the building that houses the court rooms in the council with Lacrima handcuffs on both of us. We stopped when the frog women stopped in front of us and I saw the reason it was Seigrain who was one of the council members. The frog women started bowing and Seigrain said "it's been quite a while Erza, Broly" and I said "not long enough Seigrain."

Erza took up as much of a battle pose as she could in her cuffs and Seigrain said "relax I'm only here in spirit I'm sending this projection from Era. In fact all those wrinkled faces in that courtroom are projections as well we didn't think it important enough to be here for such a trivial matter. Erza said "I see so you're the one behind this farce you make me sick."

I said "you're lucky you're a projection or I would punch your teeth in" and he said "I would like to see that considering you're the one in cuffs and I'm not." I then said "there's more to me then my magic power" and I simply pulled my hands apart which shattered the cuffs and he said "lets be civil I've always been a staunch defender of Fairy tail.

But the elders are worried the blame for the destruction of clover will fall into their laps the only way to avoid that is to blame someone else entirely. You two are their scapegoats" and Erza turned around and said "enough" and he said "just a friendly warning in fact it's another matter all together to discuss with you" and he cupped her chin in his hand.

With my advanced hearing I just barely heard him whisper "don't let a word slip about you know what for both of our sakes." He then walked away from us and said "I must join my colleagues on the other side I'll see you both very soon." His projection then faded and I then looked at Erza and said "so what exactly was that about" and she said "nothing."

The frog lady stood up and said "wow you two know some powerful people" and instead of correcting her I just let her believe that. While I was concentrating I reached my sensing powers in the direction of Era however I managed to sense at least two of Seigrain so I was wondering what the hell was going on and I heard Erza mumble "he's evil."

(inside the courtroom)

Both Erza and myself were standing in the courtroom and another one of the frog ladies said "this court will now come to order" and I said "there's nothing but order here you know." She seemed to ignore me and continued "before us are the defendants Erza Scarlet and Berserker Broly please take the stand Miss. Scarlet."

The leader who was shrouded in light so it was difficult to see his features said "Erza scarlet you stand before the council to the charges standing from the incident with the dark guild Esienwald. These charges include extensive damage to oshibana station, collapse of the rreeyusika gorge railway bridge, and the complete destruction of the clover meeting hall.

There are 11 property damage charges against you and Broly according to eyewitness reports the perpetrators are described as a heavily armored female wizard and an impossibly tall male wizard with spikey hair." Just then the door behind us blew up and the person reading the charges at us said "what is this" and as the smoke cleared it was revealed to be Natsu.

He then charged in further and said "I'm the crazy lady in armor you old timers have been looking for if you've got a problem with the way me and my guild do things, you can fight me I'm the all powerful Erza." I then moved right behind him and said "no you're not" and punched him on the head just hard enough to knock him out."

The leader sighed and said "take them away" and Erza said "I am truly sorry for this your honor" and I said "as am I." they took us down to one of the cells that were in the basement of this place and after a few hours of silence in which I saw Natsu getting more and more anxious after he regained consciousness Erza said "words cannot express how angry I am with you.

That trial was just a formality" and Natsu said "seriously" and Erza said "it's a glorified spectacle the council is using me as an example to everyone that if you break the law you'll be punished it helps them maintain order in the magical world. Natsu said "wait to this was all for show" and I said "they most likely would have found us guilty then just send us home with just as slap on the wrist."

Erza then said "but thanks to you we're stuck in a jail cell" and I said "I can't believe your this idiotic" and Natsu said "I'm sorry." Erza said "it's okay you meant well" and I could see the faint red of a blush on her cheeks" and she grabbed Natsu's head and slammed it against her breastplate.

(the next day)

After they released us, most likely since I offered to pay for all the damaged Natsu caused to their courtroom we went right back to the guild hall. As we got there Natsu shouted out **"who would have thought fresh air could smell so sweet" **and was running around the guild hall like an idiot. Some of the others who were at a table were getting annoyed with his antics already while I pretty much just sat the bar and let it happen around me.

Mira said "isn't he precious when he gets all excited" and I said off handedly "more like he's just releasing his pent up energy." Lucy had her head on the table and was mumbling something and Grey said "so she wasn't a sacrificial lamb but a scapegoat." I then heard Elfman say to Grey "Man you must be one heck of an ice wizard because even your jokes make me cold."

He then stopped Natsu running around by saying "hey Natsu you going to finish going man-to-man with Erza" and Lucy said "uh-oh" and he said "oh yeah, I forgot about that so how about it want to pick up where we left off." Erza said "I'm not in the mood right now" and Natsu being the idiot he is ran forward with a fist ignited and said "I'm not letting you off the hook that easily" and I heard her mumble "I swear."

She then got up and in one fluid movement punched him right in the stomach and retracted her fist and as he fell to the ground out cold, she said "there satisfied." Happy then flew up behind her and said "and he's out" and both Elfman and Grey were laughing it up and Grey said "way to go champ" and Elfman said "guess we know who the real man is."

It even got a giggle out of Mira and a sigh out of Makarov while I could feel my lips lifting up in a smile and Mire then looked at Makarov with concern "sir is something wrong" and he said "I'm fine just sleepy." He then looked straight ahead and said "he's coming" and since I could feel the effects of the sleep spell attempting to take hold of me, I noticed that it was hitting Mira pretty hard.

I then placed my mug down on the bar counter and then using my impossibly fast speed I got behind the bar counter and just as she was about to fall on the floor, I caught her and laid her down gently on the floor. The rest of the members of the guild hall thus far had already fallen asleep due to the sleep spell however it was pretty useless against me since I was too strong for the spell to actually affect me in any way.

As someone who kept his identity a secret from almost everyone in the guild Mystogan came in and went to the request board he ripped off a request and Makarov simply said his name. as he showed the flier to Makarov he said "I shall return" and Makarov said "no wait lift your sleeping spell before you leave" and he started walking toward the door and started counting down from 5.

As he reached one, he had already disappeared and the effects of the sleeping spell were almost completely gone with the only person still asleep being Natsu. Everyone who had been on the business end of one of Mystogan's sleep spells were all slightly complaining since I knew from the first time, I had the same experience with him that everyone else had that his sleep spells give you a major headache.

Lucy who still looked a little groggy said "who's Mystogan" and Elfman said "for one he's a contender for Fairy tail's strongest wizard. Lucy who seemed shocked said "really" and Grey said "yeah and for some reason he doesn't want people to see what he looks like so whenever he comes here to take a job he casts a sleeping spell."

Lucy said "that's kind of creepy" and Grey said "the only two people here that have gotten a good look at his face is Gramps and Broly." Then a booming voice came from above and said "that's not true I've seen him before" and Elfman said "Laxus" and Macao said "talk about rare you're never here." Grey then said "and here's another contender" and Laxus said "Mystogan's just a little shy you should all respect his privacy."

Natsu who must have heard Laxus talking down to everyone said "all right Laxus you and me right now" and Grey said "really getting your butt kicked once today wasn't enough." Laxus said "yeah pal if you can't even win against the redhead why bother with me" and Erza got pissed at that comment and said "what are you trying to say" and Grey tried to calm her down "there's no need to get worked up Erza" although it was halfheartedly since he didn't want to get his ass handed to him on a silver platter.

Laxus said "I'm saying that I'm the guild strongest wizard" and I scoffed and laughed into my drink and he glared down at me and said "you got something you want to say." I said "I was going to keep quiet but since you asked sure if you really think you're the guilds strongest wizard then you would have been able to keep up with me in our last spar you know the one where I introduced your face to the ground and the two of you had an intimate relationship."

He then jumped down and said "why don't you say that to my face" and I said "I pounded you so hard that even my future girlfriend and hopefully wife will be jealous." That seemed to have pushed him past his breaking point since he tried to get me with an electrified right hook however I just dodged it and he tried throwing a left hook followed up by some jabs at my face which I dodged each and every single one of them.

He said "you think you're stronger than me since I've got you on the ropes seeing as all you can do is dodge me" and I then moved behind him faster than even he could see and said "I was giving you a chance if I wanted too I could have knocked you out before you could have even charged up your right hook" and then I chopped him in the back of the neck which caused him to fall unconscious and I took off."

(later that night)

I was walking to my house which I decided to take the scenic route this time which brought me past Lucy's house and there were two energy signature in there that I quickly recognized. I then levitated up and saw Natsu and Happy working out in Lucy's apartment without her even being there and Natsu said "hey Broly come on in" and I said "you know it's not really your place to invite me into someone else's house right" and he said "just come in."

I said "no considering I see that Lucy's almost here" and I flew down to the ground and stood by the door. She said "not to sound rude but what brings you here this late" and I said "just taking the scenic route home." She then opened her door and Natsu being the idiot he was said "welcome home" and Happy who seemed to be joined with Natsu until the end of time said "sup."

She then kicked them in the face with both her feet and said "you guys stink why don't you guys work out at your own place." Natsu said "hell Lucy if we're going to work as a team, we've got to train like one" and Happy said "we thought you'd like the pink dumbbell." She then shouted at them **"I don't care what color it Is I'm not lifting weights with you"** and Natsu said "we've got to kick it up a notch if we want to be able to beat Laxus and Erza."

Happy said "aye" while they were both doing pushups and Lucy said "I just want some piece and quiet" and I said "I got that" and I picked both Natsu and Happy up and said "it's time for us to go." Natsu said "hold on a second I have something that I want to show Lucy" and I put them down and said "if she's okay with that" and she said "just go ahead and show me" and he rummaged around in his back for a moment before pulling out a flier.

He said "I've made a decision that our team is ready for the big time S-class" and I took a closer look at the flier and it was indeed an S-class job." I said "how did you get that" and Natsu said "I had Happy fly up through a window and grab the job request with the lowest paying job" as if what he had done hadn't broken at least 100 guild rules.

I said "you do realize that you just broke at least 100 guild rules right" and he said "well that's the thing I remembered you were S-class so I just saved you the time of going up to the second floor to get an S-class request." I said "that's true however I don't exactly agree with what you did" and he said "I'm sorry for that but will you at least take this job and bring me and Lucy along with you."

I sighed and said "while I don't agree that you think you should be rewarded for stealing an S-class request from the second floor I will take the job and bring you three along on one condition." Natsu said "what's that" and Happy said "anything" and I said "if I say to run you run, if I say to hide you hide, if I say to get away you get away you got it."

Natsu said "sure thing" and Happy added on "aye sir" and I looked at Lucy and said "do you want to come along since one of the rewards is a golden key." She then grabbed the flier out of my hand and after looking over it for a few minutes she said "okay then if nothing else to get my hands on another golden key."

I then put the job request in my pocket and said "okay we'll all get some sleep and head out for Hargeon at about 7:30 tomorrow morning." I then headed toward the door and saw Happy and Natsu going out the window and Lucy poking her head out and called after them "for crying out loud would you use the door" and since I had gotten outside quickly I said "really you two going out the window."

They didn't respond to me and Happy just started flying Natsu to his place while I flew off to my place and I packed quickly for the mission that would be needed and then went right to sleep since I didn't get much if any sleep in the prison cell. The next morning, I went into the guild hall about 7 when it opened only flying through the second-floor window which always seemed opened for some reason.

I went down there and saw Makarov at his usual spot sitting on the bar counter and he said "ah Broly what brings you here this early in the morning." I said "I've come to take an S-class job and if it's okay with you master I'm going to be taking Natsu, Lucy, and Happy with me." I handed him the job request and he took a look at it and said "go right ahead and uh why don't you take Grey with you" and I said "any reason" and he said "I just have a feeling that he'll be usual during that mission."

I then said "very well" and I headed out the guild hall and on my way back to my place I stopped by Grey's house and knocked on the door. He opened it and said "what up" and I said "do you want to go on an S-class quest" and he said "sure but what's the catch." I said "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Natsu and Lucy pretty much follow any order I give when I give it got it" and he said "okay yeah let's go" and I looked down at him and said "put some clothes on first."

He then said "got it" and before he closed the door I said "we're meeting up at the train station in about 10 minutes" and he said "okay" and closed the door to assumingly get dressed.

**Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we'll be going over the event of Fairy tail episode 11 titled the cursed island. I know I added in a few Dragon Ball Z Abridged references in here but honestly I couldn't resist doing so. Anyway I don't know how much will actually change in the next chapter but I know I'll be adding in some moments with Broly.**

**Anyway until next time this is Diamondholder signing off"**


	10. the cursed island

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of the episode of Fairy tail titled moon drip with Broly in the mix. If I remember correctly not much will change but some things will so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Broly's P.O.V.

We were standing around staring at the massive ice block that has a demon in it and Grey just said "Deliora" and Natsu said "are you sure this is the demon that your master sacrificed herself to seal away." Grey said "I'm positive" and Happy added his two cents in "I wonder why it was transported all the way from the northern continent to galuna island."

Lucy said "you don't think this demon could have something to do with this island's curse do you" and Grey said "I wouldn't be surprised if it did it's enclosed in ice but it's defiantly still alive." Natsu said "sweet let me have a go at it I'm not scared of some stupid demon" and Lucy said "you know brute force isn't the only way to solve a problem Natsu."

As if he was completely ignoring her Natsu said "a little fire ought to do the trick" and that seemed to have triggered something in Grey. He snapped his head in Natsu's direction and punched him right in the face without even using magic which was surprising since whenever they had their little brawls they would use magic.

The punch was strong enough that Natsu fell to the ground with a grunt and he looked up all angry and said "what's the deal what'd you hit me for Grey." Happy then exclaimed shocked "Grey just punched Natsu" and Lucy said "well it wouldn't be the first time." Natsu must have noticed the look on Grey's face and Grey said "I don't want you or your flames anywhere near it.

If that ice melts and Deliora is revived there's no way we'd be able to stop it" and Natsu actually said something smart for once "c'mon do you really think a chunk of ice that big would be that easy to melt." Grey stayed silent for a moment before responding with a single word "no" and Lucy went up behind him and said "hey are you okay."

Natsu said "I'm the one who got hit for no good reason watch your temper man" and I said "well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black." Grey then went into a very brief summary of what happened to the demon "many years ago my master Ur cast a spell called iced shell on this demon, enclosing it in a form of ice so strong it can't be melted.

It's so strong that even the most powerful of flame spells have no effect on it if they knew that the ice couldn't be melted then why did they bring it here it doesn't make any sense." Lucy then responded "well maybe they didn't know they could have brought it here to try to melt it" and Grey snapped at her "but why would they do that" and she said "I don't know."

Grey said "I just don't get it who would bring Deliora here and more importantly why" and Natsu said "We need answers let's go find those guys." Lucy was agreeing with him on that front "yeah okay" and Grey responded "no we're going to stay here and wait." Happy said "wait for what" and Grey said "For the moon to come out" and Natsu exclaimed "the moon but it's the middle of the afternoon.

Forget that if I have to hang out here all day I'll die of boredom" and I said "you know Natsu it wouldn't kill you to exercise some self-restraint." Lucy was asking the important question here "but Grey why does the moon matter" and he responded "I have a feeling the curse on this island and Deliora are connected to it.

And I heard those guys we saw earlier say something about collecting moonlight" and Lucy said "I heard that too" and I said "I'm pretty sure everyone except Natsu heard that or at least registered hearing it." Lucy said "I guess waiting until nightfall is the only way to figure out what's going on" Natsu yelled "I'm not waiting we got work to do" only to conk out a few minutes later.

Lucy was staring at him in amazement and said "well that was fast" and we all got out of sight and sat down behind some rocks which was somewhat difficult for me due to my height. Lucy was looking at Natsu again and said "must be nice he doesn't have to worry about anything except eating, fighting, or sleeping."

Happy said "aye that's Natsu for you" and Lucy said "I got to admit I'm a little bit jealous" and she looked over at Grey in what looked like concern mixed with frustration.

Grey's P.O.V.

As we were sitting around on our stake-out I was staring at Deliora and one memory came back to me as vividly as if it had just happened. My master Ur, along with another person who was training under her as well and myself were walking in the mountains where it was snowing most of the time. I remembered panting just on the way to her training ground and she said "are you going to be able to keep up Grey I warned you training with me can be tough."

After some more panting I said "yeah but I'll do whatever it takes" and I remembered being filled with nothing but vengeance while training with Ur.

Broly's P.O.V.

Lucy said "I know I agreed to wait but this is so boring" and Happy said "aye" and she then said "oh I know" and pulled a key of her belt. She called out **"open gate of the harp constellation Lyra" **and the over-excited and hyper girl came out of the gate." The spirit said "oh wow I have seen you in forever Lucy" and Lucy said "Hey lyra."

She said "say how come you never call me anymore it's not fair I would love to help you out but you ignore me, meanie." Lucy said "meanie huh you're the one who told me you're only available three times a month" and Lyra said in a surprised voice "uh are you sure about that" and Happy said "great another weirdo" and to be honest I kind of shared in his sentiment about this.

Lyra said "so what would you like to hear me sing and requests" and Lucy said "nope whatever you want" and Happy said "do you know any songs about fish." I said "Happy I'm pretty sure there aren't any real songs about fish made by well-known singers" and Lyra said "okay I think I got a song you're going to love Lucy."

Lucy said "Lyra has the most beautiful singing voice" and Happy said "well Mira's a singer too you know and she sing's songs about fish for me" and I added under my breath "that she makes up."

(I'm not going to be putting the song in here for the simple fact that I believe that the song no matter how beautiful it is has no impact on the episode no matter what)

As the song was being played I assumed everyone was having different memories but mine were in flashes the first flash was a planet that looked dark red, the next was of a man with Greying hair and wearing the same kind of armor that I had on when I came to magnolia, and the final one was of a large fireball hitting the planet that was in the first flash and a cold laughter coming from somewhere beyond my flash sight."

As the song ended I could hear Grey's shallow breathing and even something that I could be a sniffle and Lucy must have heard it too because she said "Grey what's wrong." He said "nothing I'm find" in an uneven voice and Happy said "you seem upset" and Lucy said "well one of Lyra's talents is singing songs that relate to what her audience is feeling."

Happy asked innocently "did her song make you cry?" and he said "I wasn't crying" and Lucy said to Lyra "maybe you should sing something a little more upbeat." Lyra said "you should have said that in the first place" and Grey said "maybe we should skip the song we need to be quiet we don't want to be found out."

Around the time when it would have been night almost everyone was asleep except me and Grey although Grey could have fallen asleep in that same hunched over pose." As I was about to try to grab some shut-eye myself the whole cave started rumbling as if there was an earthquake that was originating from inside the very cave itself."

The rumbling woke Lucy and Natsu up and Lucy said "what's that weird noise" and Natsu said "is it night yet" and then a purple magic circle appeared above the chunk of ice that was holding Deliora captive. Lucy said "it's a beam of light" and Natsu finished her sentence "shining down from the ceiling" and Grey said "but why is it purple" and I said "it must be moonlight" and Happy said "what's going on I'm getting scared Grey."

Grey then stated "it's shining down on Deliora" and Natsu said "I don't think that's a coincidence" and Grey said "let's go we need to find out where the light is coming from." We ran up this set of stone stairs that we found when we landed in the cave and as we got to the next floor up there was another of the magic circles that was shining above Deliora.

Grey asked "why would someone cast a magic circle in this temple?" and Natsu said "let's find out" and we left the temple or went up to the top floor. As we got outside at least there was a group of people all in dark robes chanting while holding hands and Natsu said "what are they doing." We all looked up and there were multiple layers of the magic circle acting as a magnifying glass from the moon.

Grey said "the moon" and Natsu said "looks like those robed freaks are chanting some spell to collect the moonlight" and I said "really Natsu what gave it away the magic circles or the fact that we can actually hear the chanting." Lyra who was still here for some reason said "it's a belianese spell called the moon drip" and Lucy said "what are you still doing here."

While I shared the sentiment, I said "let her finish explaining what she knows" and Lyra said "I see that's what they're trying to do." Lucy said "okay tease fill us in" and Lyra said "they're using the moon drip to try to melt the ice surrounding that demon underground so they can resurrect it." Natsu said "what" and Grey said "they can't the ice used in an iced shell can't be melted" and Lyra said "I hate to say it but that's not entirely true.

While iced shell is strong it can be melted using the moon drip focused moon energy can break any magical spell." Happy said "oh no" and Grey seemed enraged by this "those idiots they've never witnessed the wrath of Deliora." Lyra then said "I think what the villagers believe is a curse against them may actually be side effects of the moon drip.

Concentrated moonlight can contaminate your body I'm afraid those villagers have been exposed to way too much of it." Natsu said "I'm make em' pay" and as I was about to stop him Lucy did that for me by elbowing him in the face and she said "hold it someone's coming this way." Someone who was wearing a blue shirt, black pants, a white cape, white boots, and a half face mask that left his mouth uncovered along with disguising his identity came forward with the same three people we saw before.

The blue haired guy from before started talking "what a waste I lost so much precious sleeping time and for nothing we searched all day for the intruders but there was no sign of them." The dog looking guy said "maybe there wasn't any" and ignoring them the only women of the group said "I'm afraid I have some sad news cold emperor."

When the obvious leader looked at her she said "we thought we had some intruders during the day but they got away somehow. I cannot speak of love in this situation" and the cold emperor repeated "intruders" as if he couldn't believe it. Natsu said "so that guy's their leader" and Lucy said "look at him trying to be all high and mighty and wearing that stupid mask."

Happy said "I don't know I think it looks kind of cool" and the cold emperor said "has Deloria been awakened yet" and the women said "it should be later tonight or tomorrow sir." The dog guy who seemed to be way over the top said "well which one is it girl" and the cold emperor said "the time has almost come if you see those intruders again kill them I don't want anyone getting in my way."

The women then said "it must have been some of those villagers they're the only other people on this island" and the cold emperor said "then destroy the village." The women said "yes sir" while blue hair said "of course" and dog boy just growled" and I said "those villagers are innocent." Natsu said "yeah we got to stop em'" and the cold emperor who took on a passive voice from the beginning said "it's a shame there has to be bloodshed."

Grey said in barely a whisper "that voice no it can't be" and Natsu being the impulsive person he is said "I've had enough of this sneaking around business." after shooting a fire dragon's roar at them he said "it's not the villagers we're the intruders you're after." All three of the lackeys looked back at where we were with Natsu on top of some stones and Lucy said "geez guess there's no turning back now."

I said "leave it to Natsu to blow our cover although to be honest if he hadn't I would have since I don't condone innocent lives dying for our actions." Lyra then looked at Lucy and said "I want to help do you want me to sing" and Lucy said "no I want you to go back" and Lyra said "aww you're no fun" before disappearing in a puff of smoke." The women must have noticed the mark on Natsu's shoulder because she said "I recognize that mark they're from Fairy Tail." Blue hair said "interesting the villagers must have gone to the magical guilds for help" and the cold emperor said "don't worry about them go eradicate the village."

Lucy asked in disbelief "what" and Natsu said "but why" and the cold emperor said "anyone who stands in my way deliberately or not is my enemy." Natsu said "say what" and Grey just charged out and created a path of icicles and while the three lackeys were shocked the cold emperor just jumped in the air and created a similar colored magic circle and when he slammed it into the ground an identical path of icicles appeared and smashed into Grey's before both shattered.

Happy exclaimed "he's an ice wizard too" and I said "with a title given to himself by himself the cold emperor I mean it's kind of obvious Happy." Grey then shocked all of us and said "Lyon" and Natsu said "huh" while Lucy just repeated his name and Grey said "how could you do you have any idea what you're doing."

The now named Lyon said "oh Grey it has been a while hasn't it" and Grey said "why would you revive Deliora" and Lyon ignored the question and said "to think you were one of the wizards called to the island to help those poor villagers. Did you come knowing you'd find me or is this just pure coincidence not that it makes any difference to me."

Blue hair said "an acquantice of yours cold emperor" and the dog boy whimpered and Lyon said "do as you were ordered I can handle the intruders on my own." The three said simultaneously "yes sir" and they turned around and ran down the path that we followed on our hike up here. While he was slipping and sliding around Natsu said "hey wait come back here" trying to give chase to the three henchmen.

Grey said "no Natsu don't go near him" however that warning fell on deaf ears since Natsu ran toward him most likely to only get past him. Lyon however used another spell that he didn't have to call out and it incased Natsu in a ball of ice which looked kind of funny but now wasn't the time. Lucy called out "Natsu" and I said "no time to worry about him he can take care of himself what we need to do is get to the village."

I then grabbed her around the waist and flew off in the direction of the village all the while she was screaming in surprise which affected me more since I had sensitive hearing. After getting over her shock she said "hold on we can't just leave Natsu like that" and I said "I know a little bit about ice magic. The magic that Natsu was hit with instantly freezes the air so if we had stuck around any longer then we most likely would have been frozen too."

She said "who cares we have to save him" and I looked at her and said "if we were to go back there we most likely would have been frozen as well and if everyone except Grey who is currently fighting Lyon were frozen who would be saving the village." She then sighed and said "I guess you're right about that let's go" and I flew us off to the village with Happy on our tail.

Grey's P.O.V.

You distracted me long enough for those two and the cat to get away chivalrous but ultimately pointless there's no way those three can stop my minions." Natsu said "don't underestimate the power of Fairy tail wizards now" but I cut him off by kicking the ice that was around him which sent him rolling off the mountain.

He said on his way down "hey what's the big idea Grey" and I just stared at Lyon and Lyon said "I see you're as reckless as ever wasn't he one of your allies." I stated "we both know with one spell you could blow up that ice and him with it" and Lyon said "so you choose to send him safely out of the range of my magic that was a very clever move."

I said "I don't understand why you're trying to pull this superior act with me Lyon you're not we're not Ur's students anymore." He said "I'm well aware of the painfully aware our beloved teacher is no longer of this world" as he pulled off his helmet. I stated "her final act was sealing that monster away are you really so callous that you would try to destroy our master's legacy."

He said "don't delude yourself you're the one who kill Ur and yet you don't seem to feel any guilt how cruel. Enough with the games you murdered Ur so just admit it I'm surprised you even have the gall to speak her name" and he shot a chunk of ice at me which slammed me against the broken wall we had been hiding behind.

I said "Lyon" and he said "what don't tell the guilt is finally getting to you I'm warning you don't try to interfere whether you like it or not I'm reviving Deliora." I declared "I won't let you" and he dropped his mask and he said "it's just like old times but I've grown much stronger since then." He then called out a spell **"Ice make: Eagle" **which sent quite a few eagles made of ice at me and I countered with my own spell **"Ice make: shield."**

However, the shield proved useless since they flew over and around it and hit me anyway and Lyon said "while your specialty is making inanimate objects static ice make magic, mine is making living creatures active ice make magic. Did you forget that my ice has the ability to move" and then I countered with another spell **"Ice make: Hammer" **which he countered with **"Ice make: ape"** which the impact from my hammer broke his ape and the hammer into pieces.

He said "pathetic you still use two hands when casting your ice make spells" and I responded with "yeah that's what Ur taught us single handed spell casting is incomplete and unbalanced." Lyon snarked back "well I'm the exception to that rule I surpassed Ur's skill level a long time ago" and that pissed me off to where I could only growl out at him "Shut your mouth."

Lyon said "regardless ever since we were children, you've never been able to land a single hit on me" and I rebutted "I'm a lot stronger now than I used to be **Ice make: geyser" ** which seemed to have encased him in ice. He said "nothing has changed I was always the superior student and I'm still a lot stronger than you.

I was able to master single handed ice make magic while you still have to rely on using two hands it's just like the old days. We may have chosen different paths but we're frozen in time our rankings as wizard will never change." Without even calling out the name he sent a dragon of ice my way and he continued on his diatribe.

"that's why I'm resurrecting Deliora to prove that I'm more than Ur's star pupil as a child I only ever dreamt of one thing. The day I would surpass Ur's abilities as a wizard but you ruined it for me Grey after she died I thought my lifelong dream of surpassing her had been dashed. Until I realized there was one way if I can defeat Deliora a demon so strong that not even Ur could vanquish it then I will have surpassed her power my dream will finally become a reality.

I tried reasoning with him "listen that thing destroyed everything we cared about and you want to bring it back just to prove how strong you are that's insane. Please you can't do this" and he just kept attacking me all the while saying "please you can't do this really funny you say that. Those were the exact words we said you on that fateful day surely you haven't forgotten it's because you challenged Deliora that Ur lost her life.

I can't even stand you speaking her name in my presence begone" and he sent another ice dragon at me and he said "this is the end Grey"

**Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we'll be going over the events of the episode of Fairy tail titled Natsu Vs. Yuka the wave user. I don't think much will change but you never know with Broly thrown into the mix but I do feel that I should say something. Against what I believed I am working on this arc for the simple fact that it crucial to the story and the series.**

**If it weren't, I would have just glossed over this arc and went straight to the phantom lord arc since that's my favorite arc out of the early ones. Now on the topic of skipping things I will be skipping the episodes changeling and Natsu and the dragon egg since they are just filler episodes. Anyway, I don't really have much else to add so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	11. moon drip

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of the episode of Fairy tail titled moon drip with Broly in the mix. If I remember correctly not much will change but some things will so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Broly's P.O.V.

We were standing around staring at the massive ice block that has a demon in it and Grey just said "Deliora" and Natsu said "are you sure this is the demon that your master sacrificed herself to seal away." Grey said "I'm positive" and Happy added his two cents in "I wonder why it was transported all the way from the northern continent to galuna island."

Lucy said "you don't think this demon could have something to do with this island's curse do you" and Grey said "I wouldn't be surprised if it did it's enclosed in ice but it's defiantly still alive." Natsu said "sweet let me have a go at it I'm not scared of some stupid demon" and Lucy said "you know brute force isn't the only way to solve a problem Natsu."

As if he was completely ignoring her Natsu said "a little fire ought to do the trick" and that seemed to have triggered something in Grey. He snapped his head in Natsu's direction and punched him right in the face without even using magic which was surprising since whenever they had their little brawls they would use magic.

The punch was strong enough that Natsu fell to the ground with a grunt and he looked up all angry and said "what's the deal what'd you hit me for Grey." Happy then exclaimed shocked "Grey just punched Natsu" and Lucy said "well it wouldn't be the first time." Natsu must have noticed the look on Grey's face and Grey said "I don't want you or your flames anywhere near it.

If that ice melts and Deliora is revived there's no way we'd be able to stop it" and Natsu actually said something smart for once "c'mon do you really think a chunk of ice that big would be that easy to melt." Grey stayed silent for a moment before responding with a single word "no" and Lucy went up behind him and said "hey are you okay."

Natsu said "I'm the one who got hit for no good reason watch your temper man" and I said "well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black." Grey then went into a very brief summary of what happened to the demon "many years ago my master Ur cast a spell called iced shell on this demon, enclosing it in a form of ice so strong it can't be melted.

It's so strong that even the most powerful of flame spells have no effect on it if they knew that the ice couldn't be melted then why did they bring it here it doesn't make any sense." Lucy then responded "well maybe they didn't know they could have brought it here to try to melt it" and Grey snapped at her "but why would they do that" and she said "I don't know."

Grey said "I just don't get it who would bring Deliora here and more importantly why" and Natsu said "We need answers let's go find those guys." Lucy was agreeing with him on that front "yeah okay" and Grey responded "no we're going to stay here and wait." Happy said "wait for what" and Grey said "For the moon to come out" and Natsu exclaimed "the moon but it's the middle of the afternoon.

Forget that if I have to hang out here all day I'll die of boredom" and I said "you know Natsu it wouldn't kill you to exercise some self-restraint." Lucy was asking the important question here "but Grey why does the moon matter" and he responded "I have a feeling the curse on this island and Deliora are connected to it.

And I heard those guys we saw earlier say something about collecting moonlight" and Lucy said "I heard that too" and I said "I'm pretty sure everyone except Natsu heard that or at least registered hearing it." Lucy said "I guess waiting until nightfall is the only way to figure out what's going on" Natsu yelled "I'm not waiting we got work to do" only to conk out a few minutes later.

Lucy was staring at him in amazement and said "well that was fast" and we all got out of sight and sat down behind some rocks which was somewhat difficult for me due to my height. Lucy was looking at Natsu again and said "must be nice he doesn't have to worry about anything except eating, fighting, or sleeping."

Happy said "aye that's Natsu for you" and Lucy said "I got to admit I'm a little bit jealous" and she looked over at Grey in what looked like concern mixed with frustration.

Grey's P.O.V.

As we were sitting around on our stake-out I was staring at Deliora and one memory came back to me as vividly as if it had just happened. My master Ur, along with another person who was training under her as well and myself were walking in the mountains where it was snowing most of the time. I remembered panting just on the way to her training ground and she said "are you going to be able to keep up Grey I warned you training with me can be tough."

After some more panting I said "yeah but I'll do whatever it takes" and I remembered being filled with nothing but vengeance while training with Ur.

Broly's P.O.V.

Lucy said "I know I agreed to wait but this is so boring" and Happy said "aye" and she then said "oh I know" and pulled a key of her belt. She called out **"open gate of the harp constellation Lyra" **and the over-excited and hyper girl came out of the gate." The spirit said "oh wow I have seen you in forever Lucy" and Lucy said "Hey lyra."

She said "say how come you never call me anymore it's not fair I would love to help you out but you ignore me, meanie." Lucy said "meanie huh you're the one who told me you're only available three times a month" and Lyra said in a surprised voice "uh are you sure about that" and Happy said "great another weirdo" and to be honest I kind of shared in his sentiment about this.

Lyra said "so what would you like to hear me sing and requests" and Lucy said "nope whatever you want" and Happy said "do you know any songs about fish." I said "Happy I'm pretty sure there aren't any real songs about fish made by well-known singers" and Lyra said "okay I think I got a song you're going to love Lucy."

Lucy said "Lyra has the most beautiful singing voice" and Happy said "well Mira's a singer too you know and she sing's songs about fish for me" and I added under my breath "that she makes up."

(I'm not going to be putting the song in here for the simple fact that I believe that the song no matter how beautiful it is has no impact on the episode no matter what)

As the song was being played I assumed everyone was having different memories but mine were in flashes the first flash was a planet that looked dark red, the next was of a man with Greying hair and wearing the same kind of armor that I had on when I came to magnolia, and the final one was of a large fireball hitting the planet that was in the first flash and a cold laughter coming from somewhere beyond my flash sight."

As the song ended I could hear Grey's shallow breathing and even something that I could be a sniffle and Lucy must have heard it too because she said "Grey what's wrong." He said "nothing I'm find" in an uneven voice and Happy said "you seem upset" and Lucy said "well one of Lyra's talents is singing songs that relate to what her audience is feeling."

Happy asked innocently "did her song make you cry?" and he said "I wasn't crying" and Lucy said to Lyra "maybe you should sing something a little more upbeat." Lyra said "you should have said that in the first place" and Grey said "maybe we should skip the song we need to be quiet we don't want to be found out."

Around the time when it would have been night almost everyone was asleep except me and Grey although Grey could have fallen asleep in that same hunched over pose." As I was about to try to grab some shut-eye myself the whole cave started rumbling as if there was an earthquake that was originating from inside the very cave itself."

The rumbling woke Lucy and Natsu up and Lucy said "what's that weird noise" and Natsu said "is it night yet" and then a purple magic circle appeared above the chunk of ice that was holding Deliora captive. Lucy said "it's a beam of light" and Natsu finished her sentence "shining down from the ceiling" and Grey said "but why is it purple" and I said "it must be moonlight" and Happy said "what's going on I'm getting scared Grey."

Grey then stated "it's shining down on Deliora" and Natsu said "I don't think that's a coincidence" and Grey said "let's go we need to find out where the light is coming from." We ran up this set of stone stairs that we found when we landed in the cave and as we got to the next floor up there was another of the magic circles that was shining above Deliora.

Grey asked "why would someone cast a magic circle in this temple?" and Natsu said "let's find out" and we left the temple or went up to the top floor. As we got outside at least there was a group of people all in dark robes chanting while holding hands and Natsu said "what are they doing." We all looked up and there were multiple layers of the magic circle acting as a magnifying glass from the moon.

Grey said "the moon" and Natsu said "looks like those robed freaks are chanting some spell to collect the moonlight" and I said "really Natsu what gave it away the magic circles or the fact that we can actually hear the chanting." Lyra who was still here for some reason said "it's a belianese spell called the moon drip" and Lucy said "what are you still doing here."

While I shared the sentiment, I said "let her finish explaining what she knows" and Lyra said "I see that's what they're trying to do." Lucy said "okay tease fill us in" and Lyra said "they're using the moon drip to try to melt the ice surrounding that demon underground so they can resurrect it." Natsu said "what" and Grey said "they can't the ice used in an iced shell can't be melted" and Lyra said "I hate to say it but that's not entirely true.

While iced shell is strong it can be melted using the moon drip focused moon energy can break any magical spell." Happy said "oh no" and Grey seemed enraged by this "those idiots they've never witnessed the wrath of Deliora." Lyra then said "I think what the villagers believe is a curse against them may actually be side effects of the moon drip.

Concentrated moonlight can contaminate your body I'm afraid those villagers have been exposed to way too much of it." Natsu said "I'm make em' pay" and as I was about to stop him Lucy did that for me by elbowing him in the face and she said "hold it someone's coming this way." Someone who was wearing a blue shirt, black pants, a white cape, white boots, and a half face mask that left his mouth uncovered along with disguising his identity came forward with the same three people we saw before.

The blue haired guy from before started talking "what a waste I lost so much precious sleeping time and for nothing we searched all day for the intruders but there was no sign of them." The dog looking guy said "maybe there wasn't any" and ignoring them the only women of the group said "I'm afraid I have some sad news cold emperor."

When the obvious leader looked at her she said "we thought we had some intruders during the day but they got away somehow. I cannot speak of love in this situation" and the cold emperor repeated "intruders" as if he couldn't believe it. Natsu said "so that guy's their leader" and Lucy said "look at him trying to be all high and mighty and wearing that stupid mask."

Happy said "I don't know I think it looks kind of cool" and the cold emperor said "has Deloria been awakened yet" and the women said "it should be later tonight or tomorrow sir." The dog guy who seemed to be way over the top said "well which one is it girl" and the cold emperor said "the time has almost come if you see those intruders again kill them I don't want anyone getting in my way."

The women then said "it must have been some of those villagers they're the only other people on this island" and the cold emperor said "then destroy the village." The women said "yes sir" while blue hair said "of course" and dog boy just growled" and I said "those villagers are innocent." Natsu said "yeah we got to stop em'" and the cold emperor who took on a passive voice from the beginning said "it's a shame there has to be bloodshed."

Grey said in barely a whisper "that voice no it can't be" and Natsu being the impulsive person he is said "I've had enough of this sneaking around business." after shooting a fire dragon's roar at them he said "it's not the villagers we're the intruders you're after." All three of the lackeys looked back at where we were with Natsu on top of some stones and Lucy said "geez guess there's no turning back now."

I said "leave it to Natsu to blow our cover although to be honest if he hadn't I would have since I don't condone innocent lives dying for our actions." Lyra then looked at Lucy and said "I want to help do you want me to sing" and Lucy said "no I want you to go back" and Lyra said "aww you're no fun" before disappearing in a puff of smoke." The women must have noticed the mark on Natsu's shoulder because she said "I recognize that mark they're from Fairy Tail." Blue hair said "interesting the villagers must have gone to the magical guilds for help" and the cold emperor said "don't worry about them go eradicate the village."

Lucy asked in disbelief "what" and Natsu said "but why" and the cold emperor said "anyone who stands in my way deliberately or not is my enemy." Natsu said "say what" and Grey just charged out and created a path of icicles and while the three lackeys were shocked the cold emperor just jumped in the air and created a similar colored magic circle and when he slammed it into the ground an identical path of icicles appeared and smashed into Grey's before both shattered.

Happy exclaimed "he's an ice wizard too" and I said "with a title given to himself by himself the cold emperor I mean it's kind of obvious Happy." Grey then shocked all of us and said "Lyon" and Natsu said "huh" while Lucy just repeated his name and Grey said "how could you do you have any idea what you're doing."

The now named Lyon said "oh Grey it has been a while hasn't it" and Grey said "why would you revive Deliora" and Lyon ignored the question and said "to think you were one of the wizards called to the island to help those poor villagers. Did you come knowing you'd find me or is this just pure coincidence not that it makes any difference to me."

Blue hair said "an acquantice of yours cold emperor" and the dog boy whimpered and Lyon said "do as you were ordered I can handle the intruders on my own." The three said simultaneously "yes sir" and they turned around and ran down the path that we followed on our hike up here. While he was slipping and sliding around Natsu said "hey wait come back here" trying to give chase to the three henchmen.

Grey said "no Natsu don't go near him" however that warning fell on deaf ears since Natsu ran toward him most likely to only get past him. Lyon however used another spell that he didn't have to call out and it incased Natsu in a ball of ice which looked kind of funny but now wasn't the time. Lucy called out "Natsu" and I said "no time to worry about him he can take care of himself what we need to do is get to the village."

I then grabbed her around the waist and flew off in the direction of the village all the while she was screaming in surprise which affected me more since I had sensitive hearing. After getting over her shock she said "hold on we can't just leave Natsu like that" and I said "I know a little bit about ice magic. The magic that Natsu was hit with instantly freezes the air so if we had stuck around any longer then we most likely would have been frozen too."

She said "who cares we have to save him" and I looked at her and said "if we were to go back there we most likely would have been frozen as well and if everyone except Grey who is currently fighting Lyon were frozen who would be saving the village." She then sighed and said "I guess you're right about that let's go" and I flew us off to the village with Happy on our tail.

Grey's P.O.V.

You distracted me long enough for those two and the cat to get away chivalrous but ultimately pointless there's no way those three can stop my minions." Natsu said "don't underestimate the power of Fairy tail wizards now" but I cut him off by kicking the ice that was around him which sent him rolling off the mountain.

He said on his way down "hey what's the big idea Grey" and I just stared at Lyon and Lyon said "I see you're as reckless as ever wasn't he one of your allies." I stated "we both know with one spell you could blow up that ice and him with it" and Lyon said "so you choose to send him safely out of the range of my magic that was a very clever move."

I said "I don't understand why you're trying to pull this superior act with me Lyon you're not we're not Ur's students anymore." He said "I'm well aware of the painfully aware our beloved teacher is no longer of this world" as he pulled off his helmet. I stated "her final act was sealing that monster away are you really so callous that you would try to destroy our master's legacy."

He said "don't delude yourself you're the one who kill Ur and yet you don't seem to feel any guilt how cruel. Enough with the games you murdered Ur so just admit it I'm surprised you even have the gall to speak her name" and he shot a chunk of ice at me which slammed me against the broken wall we had been hiding behind.

I said "Lyon" and he said "what don't tell the guilt is finally getting to you I'm warning you don't try to interfere whether you like it or not I'm reviving Deliora." I declared "I won't let you" and he dropped his mask and he said "it's just like old times but I've grown much stronger since then." He then called out a spell **"Ice make: Eagle" **which sent quite a few eagles made of ice at me and I countered with my own spell **"Ice make: shield."**

However, the shield proved useless since they flew over and around it and hit me anyway and Lyon said "while your specialty is making inanimate objects static ice make magic, mine is making living creatures active ice make magic. Did you forget that my ice has the ability to move" and then I countered with another spell **"Ice make: Hammer" **which he countered with **"Ice make: ape"** which the impact from my hammer broke his ape and the hammer into pieces.

He said "pathetic you still use two hands when casting your ice make spells" and I responded with "yeah that's what Ur taught us single handed spell casting is incomplete and unbalanced." Lyon snarked back "well I'm the exception to that rule I surpassed Ur's skill level a long time ago" and that pissed me off to where I could only growl out at him "Shut your mouth."

Lyon said "regardless ever since we were children, you've never been able to land a single hit on me" and I rebutted "I'm a lot stronger now than I used to be **Ice make: geyser" ** which seemed to have encased him in ice. He said "nothing has changed I was always the superior student and I'm still a lot stronger than you.

I was able to master single handed ice make magic while you still have to rely on using two hands it's just like the old days. We may have chosen different paths but we're frozen in time our rankings as wizard will never change." Without even calling out the name he sent a dragon of ice my way and he continued on his diatribe.

"that's why I'm resurrecting Deliora to prove that I'm more than Ur's star pupil as a child I only ever dreamt of one thing. The day I would surpass Ur's abilities as a wizard but you ruined it for me Grey after she died I thought my lifelong dream of surpassing her had been dashed. Until I realized there was one way if I can defeat Deliora a demon so strong that not even Ur could vanquish it then I will have surpassed her power my dream will finally become a reality.

I tried reasoning with him "listen that thing destroyed everything we cared about and you want to bring it back just to prove how strong you are that's insane. Please you can't do this" and he just kept attacking me all the while saying "please you can't do this really funny you say that. Those were the exact words we said you on that fateful day surely you haven't forgotten it's because you challenged Deliora that Ur lost her life.

I can't even stand you speaking her name in my presence begone" and he sent another ice dragon at me and he said "this is the end Grey"

**Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we'll be going over the events of the episode of Fairy tail titled Natsu Vs. Yuka the wave user. I don't think much will change but you never know with Broly thrown into the mix but I do feel that I should say something. Against what I believed I am working on this arc for the simple fact that it crucial to the story and the series.**

**If it weren't, I would have just glossed over this arc and went straight to the phantom lord arc since that's my favorite arc out of the early ones. Now on the topic of skipping things I will be skipping the episodes changeling and Natsu and the dragon egg since they are just filler episodes. Anyway, I don't really have much else to add so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


End file.
